Life in the Fast Lane
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: There's a new girl in Mellowbrooke! Follow the adventures of Gwen Axle as she discovers the adventures one experiences when being friends with a suburban daredevil. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Sucking at summaries here xp Temporary Hiatus for now.
1. New in the Culdesac

Life in the Fast Lane

'Ello everybody out there on this hilarious place we call Earth. I am Phoenix-LOL, and this is my first KBSD fanfiction story. Yay me!

-FANFARE-

I don't really know how I came to love the show so secretly; I just saw a snippet of the show and biscuits, it grew on me. Like really slim cut of jeans, after a while you stretch them out. Ok I went off topic, where was I? Oh, yes story.

Warning- OCs are included in this story. Please review but don't hate because I added OCs, that's not cool. Also I must do the stupid disclaimer… DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kick or anything else. Just this story and my characters, clear? Spectacular!

So, crank back in your (hopefully) comfortable computer chair and enjoy. Remember also that comments are love, and when I read them; it is a fun time, a very fun time.

Bold is walkie-talkie talk

Italic is thoughts or flashbacks

-KBSD-LITFL-

~Chapter One: New in the Cul-de-sac~

Scenery flashed out the small window of the California Ferrari as it cruised behind two U-Haul trucks. Vivid images of green trees and gray road paved the way as the radio blared some extremely pop-y song where the singer was way too caught up in herself to realize she was off key. There were two girls, sitting in the front of the car. One was a 16 year old girl with short, curly blond hair was yacking away on her Bluetooth and had her eyes glued to the road. She wore a white fitted blouse, a vibrant pink pencil skirt and a pair of high heel shoes. The other was a younger girl, around the age of 12 with fire engine red hair, tied up in a floppy pony tail. She wore a light gray t-shirt, stamped with a black designer rose; a darker gray, red-gold-green plaid, short, loose skirt and a pair of red converses.

"What do you mean they canceled the concert, it was to benefit the homeless! Do you know how important that performance was for my fundraiser?" The blonde, named Katrina, shouted in panic as the red head, named Gwen, kept her glance out the window.

Just another town, the girl thought; wishing to be headed back to their former home in Louisiana. The tip of her crimson pony tail blew in the breeze as she sighed, "Callin Baton Rouge" by Garth Brooks playing on her mp3.

Katrina growled, clicking off her headset, looking over at the depressed preteen beside her. "Sis, are you ok?" she asked, concerned for her health.

Gwen turned and nodded her head, "I'm fine, just a little tired I guess."

"Yeah, right. I wasn't born yesterday." She rolled her eyes skyward, "I wonder what Mellowbrooke is like?"

"It won't be better than Baton Rouge." Gwen grumbled under her breath.

Katrina must have heard her comment and sighed, "I know you liked Baton Rouge, but we couldn't stay. Dad doesn't like us living in big cities for very long."

"But all my friends are there, plus it's the only place I can call home." Her tone saddened as her head drooped.

"You won't forget them right?" The blonde smiled as Gwen agreed, "They won't forget you either. Plus, you'll make new friends."

Gwen sunk lower in her seat, "Yeah, then I'll walk right out their lives too."

Hearing the commotion, a small bark erupted from the back seat. A white and orange Jack-Russell terrier jumped into Gwen's lap, licking her cheek. Katrina smiled, looking back at the road.

"Don't worry, Juniper. I'm fine." The dog stuck out his chin as the cerise-haired girl scratched it fervently. Then he turned and placed his tiny, white paws on the dashboard, sticking his head out the car window. That dog... Gwen reminisced as the music on the radio changed to and Lil Wayne.

"Oh, I love this song!" Katrina turned up the dial carefully to avoid chipping her French manicured nails.

Gwen only shook her head, slipping the other earphone in as "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park. She let the song fill her mind as the cars passed a large sign.

'Welcome to Mellowbrooke'

-KBSD: LITFL-

"So Kick, what do you want to do today?"

A large eleven year old boy named Gunther asked the young daredevil sitting on the side of the curb. It was summer in Mellowbrooke, school let out letting kids be free to do whatever they pleased. This also let a certain twelve year old, more time to plan and execute more radical stunts.

"I'm glad you asked." Kick's deep voice, accentuated his words with a scheming demeanor. "Today Gunther, we're going after the mother-load of all stunts." He was about to continue when the loud noise of a backing-up truck interrupted him.

Across the street, two U-Hauls pulled up along the front of the house relatively parallel to Kick's. It was three stories high, with a new front porch and add on garage. Pretty fancy, for this neighborhood.

"I didn't know someone was moving in." Kick stood to his feet, looking a little confused and Gunther only shrugged. Kick saw his mother, Denise, exit the house carrying a large tray of freshly baked, chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey, mom!" Kick yelled to get her attention, walking up to meet her, "What's going on?"

"We're having some new people to the Cul-de-sac. I'm going to go over and say hello." They all walked over to the silver California Ferrari, driver side; the tinted window keeping the driver a complete mystery. Almost on cue, the car door opened a crack to expose a pink rhinestone bedazzled high heel shoe. The heel was followed by the person wearing them.

"Hello! Welcome to the neighborhood!" Denise smiled happily, as the young blonde turned around, startled.

"Oh, hi!" She returned the grin, nearly blinding with her megawatt smile, "I'm sorry, it was a really long drive. Wow cookies!" Her clear blue eyes batted toward the tray of morsels before her.

Kick drowned out the conversation between the two females and noticed something move in the back front seat of the car. A flash of red. Glossy, vibrant, passionate crimson. The blur caused him to question his sight and look again. Nothing. There was something there, I know it.

"Kick!" Gunther called for the third time as the twelve year old came out of his trance, "Your mom went off with the blonde lady to show off the new house." Kick found Gunther's words true as his mom was nowhere in sight.

"Right." He mumbled; his eyes narrowing against the mid-day sun.

"So, the mother of all stunts?" The red-capped boy grinned as the daredevil did. Then they both headed toward Widowmakers Peak. Both boys had a lot of work to do.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Gwen sat in the hammock connecting two oak trees in the backyard of their new house. It was a simple, quite knit pattern with a throw-on, light blue pillow for comfort and color. Her exotic green eyes glanced toward the clear blue sky, her mind wandering as it will through any thought she had. Mostly what the clouds look like. Gwen had a funny thing about clouds; they seemed to show her something. Whether it was the future or the past. One of them was shaped like a bunny, probably the rabbit her friend Lance had in Texas. Another was ducky, a childhood memory she had while visiting a farm with her father. But one specific cumulus cloud that caught her attention. It was in the shape of a skateboard, of all things.

Why a skateboard? She wondered, I don't ride a skateboard, I don't intend to. In-line is more my forte. The hammock swayed, breaking her thought as the dog hopped up on her stomach, its dark brown eyes staring at her with great interest.

"What's the matter boy?" The young girl looked down to the small mutt, clutching the soft pillow in her iron grip. The dog said nothing (not that dogs can't talk) but quickly took the pillow in his mouth, pulling hard. "Juniper, hey!" She tried to yank the pillow out of his bite, but the dog only pulled harder. The tug-o-war game ended when the small pup took off running with the pillow, pulling Gwen out of the hammock in the process.

The emerald-eyed girl sighed and grabbed her blades that we coincidently propped up against one of the oak trees. After strapping them on, she took to her feet and began the lightening chase up to catch her mischievous little terrier.

-KBSD: LITFL-

**Are you sure you want to do this? **

Kick rolled his eyes, and clicked the talk button on his walkie talkie, **Affirmative. Is the camera ready?**

**Yep**, Gunther's voice came over the static, **Kick I know this is cool, but skating down Widowmakers Peak, blindfolded? That's a little crazy.**

**It may be crazy, but it will put my name in the book of history forever. Get ready to roll, Gunth.** Kick turned off the radio and slipped it in his pocket.

The boy took one final look down at the hazardous course before him. He had memorized every bump, turn and rock in the path for this epic stunt. Nothing could go wrong. He released one final breath as he tied the red bandana snugly over his helmet. Then adjusted his weight forward, and began his descent down.

Gunther held the camcorder level as he zoomed in on his friend. He has to admit he was anxious, Widowmakers Peak was treacherous enough with all senses, let alone blindfolded. He strained his eyes to see the dot of white and red blaze down the mountain. Kick barely grazed a large boulder and caused it to begin rolling down the peak. Gunther's eyes widened as the rock bulldozed the rickety sign at the bottom of the mountain, basically eliminating Kick's chance of a safe landing.

"Oh my gosh, Kick! KICK, TAKE IT OFF!"

Gunther's cries did not fall on deaf ears. Kick felt rumbling beside him and removed the bandana in rime to see the sign disappear.

Aw biscuits, this is not gonna be good.

There was no way to slow down the board as the cliff came closer and closer. He braced himself for the earth to give way when out of the blue he felt himself yanked backwards and land safely on something soft.

The daredevil looked to see his beloved board soar off down to the jagged abyss below. He slowly began to wonder why he had not met the same fate as he heard a bark come from behind him. The boy turned to see a small white Jack Russell with orange patched eyes, back and wagging tail calmly sitting next to him. He looked down to see himself sitting on a light blue pillow, seeming placed there for him. Kick didn't know why to say as another figure came moving toward him.

"Juniper!" A clear, feminine voice echoed in his ears as the dog recognized the sound. Kick followed the dogs stare to see a girl skating towards him.

"Juniper, what have I told you about-" The girl stopped on a dime inches away, when she saw the small boy sitting behind the terrier. "Oh, um hey."

"Hey." Kick rise to his feet as Gunther ran in.

"KICK! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" He skidded to a stop, panting with his hands on his knees.

"I'm fine, Gunther. Although I think this stunt is better off on paper." The chubby Viking boy finally caught his breath and noticed the two new faces.

"Hey, that's the dog that saved Kick!" The terrier yipped and jumped to lick the boy's face, rather friendly to a stranger.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for that." Kick rubbed the back of his neck, with the awkwardness fading away.

"No problem, Juniper has a sixth sense like that." The dog had run off as she spoke, "So what did you have that made you want to slide down a mountain like that?"

"It's a daredevil thing; you wouldn't understand." Gunther dismissed with a flick of his chubby hand, like a sassy girl.

"Oh, really?" A smirk grew across her pink lips; Kick couldn't help but notice how they perked up at the word 'daredevil'. Between her and Gunther's glare-off, he had a chance to look at her fully. The girl had a pretty shape for being as young as she was, looking about 12. The attention grabbers were her eyes and hair, an emerald green and a vivid crimson. Realization struck him like lightning as he believed she was the blur he saw before in the car. A strange feeling grew within him as he hadn't felt in sometime, a feeling that he couldn't recognize at first. He shook his helmeted head, what was with him?

"It's cool, Gunther, lay off ok?" He touched the elbow of his buddy and the younger boy stopped his animalistic growling.

"Sorry, I'm new here. My name is…" The girl looked like she was debating whether to complete her sentence, "…Gwen, Gwen Axle."

"Nice to meet you Gwen, names Kick, Kick Buttowski. This is Gunther Magnuson." Kick nodded and motioned to Gunther, who nodded as well.

"So, where do you guys hang out?" Gwen glided around the duo, her blades effortlessly circling the boys.

"By the Food-n-Fix, that reminds me Kick, I'm running low on Cheetah Chug; we better see Wayne before the day is out." Gunther scratched the back of his neck as his stomach proceeded to growl.

"We can head there now, I'm kinda hungry myself." Kick tightened his gloves as he spoke; Gwen stopped and folded her arms across her chest.

"Can I come, not to be a tag along or anything?" The defensive posture melted as she rubbed her elbow with her fingerless gloved right hand.

"Sure," Kick stuffed his hand in his pockets, "Too bad about my board, though."

A bark had caught their attention once more as the group looked to see the terrier with a certain blue board clamped in its mouth. Juniper dropped the scarred board in front of the red and white daredevil who brightened immediately.

"Ol' Blue!" Kick smiled and picked it up to inspect it, "Thanks boy."

"Who's a good dog?" Gwen smiled and patted the dogs head "Who's a good dog?" Gwen smiled and patted the dog's head, "Lead the way boys."

Kick hopped on his board and the gang headed off.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Instructing Juniper to wait outside the Food-n-Fix as the group came into the gas station store.

"Hey, little man." Wade greeted as the kids entered the store. "Wassup, who's the dudette?"

"Wade, this is Gwen, she's new around the Cull de sac." Kick came to a halt, holding his skateboard.

"'Sup?" Gwen smiled stopping again on a dime, holding up her hand for a high five. Wade smiled and gave her one.

"Wade, got anymore Cheetah Chug? I'm running low at my house." Gunther asked.

"Oh course, new shipment today." Wade pointed to the pile of cardboard boxes near the counter.

Gwen skated around the store, grabbing a Sprite and a squeeze bottle of cherry syrup then moved toward the counter, "How much for these?"

"Take 'em, it's on the house." Wade dismissed, chilling in his chair.

Gwen blinked before smiling slightly, taking the stuff, "Thanks, I owe ya one."

"No big, girl."

Gunther looked at his watch, "I'd better go, Kick, catcha later!" The Nordic boy waved as he dashed outta the pit store, headed for home with his newly acquired energy drinks. Kick leaned against the counter and waved goodbye, munching on a Snickers.

"So, nice place you got." Gwen noted, opening her Sprite and squeezed some cherry into it, the red tainting the carbon drink. Closing the bottle, she then shook the liquid, combining the contents together.

"It's like my own little heaven, thanks G-girl." Resting his legs on the top, he motioned to her bottle, "So much effort for a drink though."

"I like Shirley Temples, but you can never find them anywhere." She tossed the squeeze bottle into a nearby trash can with a simple flick, it missed. "Dang it-" Skating over to pick it up, Kick felt himself watch her again. This time it was her clothes, her body. She didn't wear a helmet or elbow pads, letting cerise ponytail be free and display her thin arms. Her nice gray T-shirt was designed so epically with that red skirt, plaid with green gold and black stripes. It was short too, not terribly short, enough to show off her long, elegant, muscular legs. Bending down, the skirt covered her bottom, just barely. Kick face-palmed twice that day, what was with him?

Wade noticed the lil daredevil's stares and a knowing smile crept on his lips, though he said nothing.

"It's getting late, I'd better be goin' home now, or else my sister will freak." Gwen came back saying her farewell.

"Always welcome, G-girl." He pointed her with a finger gun, his own goodbye.

"I'll come with you; I got some stuff to do anyway. Smell you later, dude." Kick pointed as Wade farted back.

Both kids left the store, the young adult sighed, "Give a month- tops."

-KBSD: LITFL-

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon as the two kids and dog skated toward the suburban area. Juniper had decided he didn't want to walk home so he hopped on the front of Ol' Blue; Kick didn't seem to mind no matter how much Gwen told him to get off. After several attempts, she gave up, changing the conversation.

"Wade seems like a cool guy." Gwen started as the two approached the neighborhood.

"Yeah, he's cool." Kick agreed as Kick's street pulled up. Stopping the green eyed girl asked slyly, "Where's your house?"

Kick pointed to the house directly across from the moving vans, smirking as well.

"Whoa, coincidence-central..." She looked down between them to the pavement.

"Will I see you again?" Kick asked, mentally kicking himself for even thinking of a silly question like that. They lived across from each other of course they would see each other! Still, he moved his blue eyes to look into her sparkling green orbs, waiting for an answer.

The girl nodded, curling a stray lock of red hair behind her ear, "Sure..." Gwen then leaned over and have the boy a quick hug, "Uh, bye." Then taking her leave she began to skate away.

Kick smiled, again noting how gracefully the redhead moved as she glided across the street. He was about to head inside when a small bark distracted him.

"GWEN!" The girl froze, almost holding her breath as she turned to see Kick, pointing to the little Jack Russell who still hadn't moved from the board. "I think you forgot something!"

Blushing, the girl leaned forward, patting her lap she called, "Juni! Come 'ere boy!" The dog barked; jumping up to lick Kick's faced before running to his owner, and into the house. The boy wiped his cheek, waving goodnight. Time seemed to slow as Kick watched Gwen touch the doorframe and smile back at him with her exotic green eyes, before disappearing out of sight and into the house.

The boy then entered his house, and to bed, his thoughts still lingering on the new girl.

-KBSD-LITFL-

Ok so that was Chapter one, I hope you all liked. Pleas review and favorite, oh I like favorites.

Until next time, Live till it hurts! ... And then some :)

Phoenix


	2. Who's that Chick?

Life in the Fast Lane

Hey there! First of all I would like to thank all my reviewers; SariSpy56, notalivezombie and Music lover3212. It was because of you, I am writing the second chappie! Hope you all enjoy!

**Bold is walkie-talkie talk**

_Italic is thoughts or flashbacks_

I won't bother you all with a long author's note so with the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick or anything else. Just this story and my characters, clear? Spectacular!

Read on!

-KBSD: LITFL-

The next morning brought sunshine through the recently cleaned window panes of Gwen's new living room. Since her room was still in the progress of being refurbished, this left the tween to sleep on the couch. Not that she minded, but it was not the best awakening at 8 in the morning. In mid-consciousness, she rolled over the long, tan cushioned sofa and off, onto the carpeted floor, shocking her awake.

"Ughhh…" The emerald-eyed girl, moaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. It's not pleasant to wake up on the floor, not even in her new home.

Standing to her feet, Gwen stretched her arms over her head moving blindly toward the kitchen. Half-surprised she didn't smack into a wall, she then turned on the TV that was sitting on the counter and had a split second of confusion when the screen didn't come to life.

No cable for at least three days darling." An older female voice came from behind, as Gwen half-turned to see Katrina walk into the room with a happy smile on her face. Gwen scoffed and sat down on one of the bar stools that lined the counter island. Gwen was obviously not a morning person. She could never admit it but she envied how her sister could be so perky, even with no sleep!

"Does anything work in here?" The youngest complained as she tapped the surface in thought.

"No," The blonde sighed, "The inspector is supposed to come today, so I guess we'd better go out for breakfast. Besides, I need to pick up some things anyway." The older woman picked up the car keys on the island, "Get dressed, Hun, oh and no blades."

Gwen pouted, her posture slumping over, "But Kat, I-"

"No buts, they don't allow skating in a mall anyway."

Groaning, the redhead trudged away, rubbing her eyes as she headed upstairs, "It's going to be one of those days…"

-KBSD: LITFL-

(Gwen's POV)

It was an average day at Mellowbrooke complex mall, people coming and going about their business. The building was three floors of shopper heaven, lined with everything from clothes to food to home décor. I was walking beside my sister, who was once again talking on her phone (what else). I sighed; I loved my sister, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she wasn't on the same planet as the rest of us. Since my clothes still need to be separated, I randomly reached in my suitcase and pulled out a pair of distressed blue jeans and black tank top decorated with multi-colored peacock feathers shaped into a peace sign. Since Kat wouldn't let me wear my blades (grrrrr), I grabbed a pair of silver converses with black laces instead. My eyes wondered around from window to window, glancing from item to item with disinterest. I'm not that much of a shopper; unlike my older counterpart who could stimulate the economy if you let her on a shopping spree. Peering over the edge of the railing on the third level, I looked down to see a blur of white and red zoom by. I blink, _what was that_? My curiosity isn't normally perked, but I had a feeling it was more exciting than listening to Katrina's babble.

"Hey sis," I asked Kat as she peered toward me, "Can I go shopping while you finish your business? I'll meet you at the restaurant."

(Normal POV)

"Alright, meet me there at 10, sharp. I'll call you then." The blonde girl offered the girl 60 bucks. Taking the money and shoving it in her back pocket near her cell phone, Gwen sped off.

Running down an escalator, she made her way to the first floor an over to the location where she spotted the mysterious blur. However when she examined the area with her eyes, nothing looked out of the ordinary. No blur; nothing. Slightly disappointed, Gwen slumped down on a park bench. _Absolutely nothi- WHOA!_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a gust of wind whipped by her, messing with her ponytail.

"You okay, Gwen?"

Her emerald eyes shot up and saw a certain boy standing before her with ice blue eyes.

"Kick! That- that was you?" Her disbelief was riddling her brain.

Kick propped against his skateboard, leaning against it coyly as he inspected is yellow gloves like they were his fingernails, "Impressed?"

"Uh- yeah, that was awesome!" Gwen grinned wildly at the daredevil, who chuckled deeply.

"What-no skates?" He motioned to her conversed feet, as she shuffled them back and forth. He almost laughed when her face flushed, casting a glare coolly to the side, "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I just don't like being anywhere without them." Gwen scoffed, looking down at her feet nervously. She felt bare without her wheels; they were her identity and she was incomplete.

"Well," Kick sat down beside her, looking away for a split second before returning, "You don't look any different without them…" He lifted his gloved hand up to push a loose strand of crimson hair out of the way of her green eyes. Gwen turned her head to face him, smiling slightly at his kind gesture in her time of insecurity; she reached up and touched his hand in a silent 'thanks'

What they didn't know is at the time they were being watched.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Jackie had been on the hunt for her favorite suburban daredevil, knowing he had told Gunther to meet him at the mall for some stunt. Not only did this give her his whereabouts but it made her psyched even more that he was going to do something epic. Everything he did was epic, well at least to her. Prowling through the crowded hallways on the second level, she grew frustrated, _where was he?_

Deciding to gather her bearings, she looked over the side railing, maybe he was on the lower level. After a few seconds of glaring she spotted a red and white helmet and she perked up. _There he is! I can't wait to talk to his and his friend who's a gir- WHAT? _The wacky tween leaned over the railing more to make out that Kick, her future husband, was currently talking to another girl, one she hadn't seen before. _Who the heck is she? What is he doing around MY Kick? _Jackie felt steam erupt from her ears and nose, pure rage entering her system as she stormed off to the escalator. There was no way she would give Kick up, not without a fight!

-KBSD: LITFL-

Kendall Perkins Stood by the railing on the third level of the mall, waiting for her father to text back where he had parked the car. He had a tendency to be forgetful, but she couldn't blame him, he was starting to get old. Bored with the busy scenery, she tucked her straight blonde hair behind her ears and looked down at the levels before her. Nothing seemed different, normal people, walking around, kids playing in the small play center on the first floor, Kick sitting on a bench touching a girl's hair, weird clown guy holding balloons- _hold up what?_

Kendall had a double take, scanning the setting again to see the annoyance of her existence, Clarence Francis Buttowski. He seemed lightly out of concentration as he was currently fingering a strand of the mystery girl's scarlet hair. Her curiosity perked, she thought back through the many faces she knew and realized she hadn't seen this new girl before. To her surprise, she actually felt agitated. Was Clarence having an affair? Oh that seemed so scandalous; maybe it was Scarlet Rosetti, that other stunt girl that Kick had liked. Seeing that her father hadn't texted her yet, so led by intuition she headed for the elevator.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Gunther strolled out of the candy store, carrying a bag full of chocolate bars, peppermint swirls and taffy. He had breakfast this morning and was craving something sweet, so leaving Kick to practice his stunt; he headed off to get the goodies. Now heading back he froze as he saw Wackie Jackie pushing her way through the crowd on the escalator. Nobody really knew it, but he had maintained his crush on the brunette enthusiast. However, she didn't look like her usual happy self, oh contraire she looked like a kicked hornet nest. He also noticed Kendall coming down the clear glass elevator. Both girls looked like they were headed for the same direction. Following their gazes, the Nordic boy paled when he realized they were both headed in Kick's direction; _who was currently very cozy with Gwen, when did she show up?_ _Never mind that, I've gotta warn Kick!_

-KBSD: LITFL-

After their touchy moment, Gwen and Kick pulled away from the moment of utopia where time itself seemed to stop.

"Thanks Kick, you sure know what to say to a girl."

"It was nothing." The duo smiled before turning to face the group of three now standing in front of them all talking at once. Wackie Jackie was scolding Kick on cheating and threatening Gwen with death sentences; Kendall was drilling both of them with questions, and Gunther was trying to warn the both of them about the two girls.

The voices filled Kick's head, screaming so loud it made his head pound. He tried to cover his ears that were already muffled by his helmet but it did no good. He felt like spiraling down a black hole of nothing but random voices when a shrill whistle had caused everything to just stop. Everyone turned to see Gwen remove her fingers from her mouth, apparently it was her whistle, and spoke,

"Ok, everybody calm down."

Soon enough, things toned down, Kick spoke first, "I'm going to bet that half your questions are who this is." He pointed to Gwen as Kendall and Jackie nodded. "Kendall, Jackie; this is Gwen, she recently moved to the cul-de-sac."

"Hey." Gwen smiled, exposing her pearly white smile.

"I hope you aren't trying to steal my man, because I will-" Jackie started blabbing on, while Gwen gave Kick a strange look, the daredevil only face palmed in response. Her mouth went into a small 'oh' as she understood.

"Jackie, Jackie, Kick and I aren't dating." Gwen stated matter-of-factly, tightening her ponytail.

Jackie was about to come back with a witty remark when she took in Gwen's words and could only "Oh…"

She was about to go on when "Colors of the Rainbow" ringtone sound off as Gwen reached into her pocket and answered the cell phone.

(Gwen's POV)

"Hello?" I spoke, wondering who was calling.

"Gwen where are you? You were supposed to meet me 10 minutes ago!" Katrina's polished voice came in over the phone.

A confused look crossed my face as it dawned on me, "Oh snickerdoodles, I'm sorry, Kat. I got sidetracked-" I turned to and mouthed 'sorry' to Kick as I stood up, "Okay, I'll be there soon."

I hung up and took off running for the restaurant which happened to be connected to the mall.

"Hey Gwen," I half turned to see Kick smile, "Nice shirt!"

I smiled waving bye as I kept running, my mind was thinking, _Maybe this town will be different…_

-KBSD: LITFL-

So that's it! Please R&R!

I will be going in between both stories, Crimson Ankh and Fast Lane, with maybe a one-shot every now and then

Enjoy!

Phoenix


	3. Box Office Bonanza

Life in the fast lane

Chapter 3: Box office Bonanza

HELLLLLLOOOOOOOO Everybodyyyyyy! Welcome to chapter three of LITFL!

-Fanfare-

First of all, I would like to thank all my reviewers: notalivezombie, Music Lover 3212 and SariSpy56. Keep this up and you'll get the next review free! (Heh, get it? - oh never mind…) If anyone else was kinda disappointed with the last chapter you're not alone, this one will be better I promise.

**Bold is walkie-talkie talk**

_Italic are thoughts or flashback_

So, silly little disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick or anything else. Just this story and my characters, clear? Spectacular!

Let's begin!

-KBSD: LITFL-

"This is going to rock." Kick stated to his best friends as they stood in line at the movie complex near Mellowbrooke mall. The movie theater was still a cool place to hang out, even after the 'box office blitz' earlier on. He was currently standing in the lengthening line to the ticket booth outside the large building, with Gunther and Gwen. It was the night premiere of the latest Transmorphers movie: Light of the Moon, and the trio had been dying to see.

"I hope it was as good as the first movie. The second movie was not as good as the first." Gwen added as she straightened her skirt that had been ruffled by a passing gust of wind, shivering in her soft, gray trench coat that she thrown over top her original clothes.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it." Gunther paid for their tickets and the trio moved for the frosted doors leading into the theater. Suddenly Kick and Gunther stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, turning around to face her frozen comrades. Kick remained silent as Gunther began to frantically motioning behind her. A strange, nasally voice shrilled from behind her, making her jump in surprise.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The teenage voice of the 3D glassed adolescent squealed as he towered over the trio. Gwen calmly twirled around to face the geeky assistant manager, her eyes drifting up to see into his red and blue lenses.

"So you're the mysterious Pansy that I've heard so much about." She gave him a quick once over, "I imagined you… taller."

Quirking an eyebrow, the boy crossed his arms over his chest. His attention turned to the white, red and yellow daredevil behind her, "What are you doing here, Buttowski?"

"Seeing a flick," Kick stated rather obviously, "duh."

Pantsy grimaced, "Not tonight, you aren't! Get outta here!"

"Hey, you can't do that, it's illegal!" Gunther piped in, standing his ground before quivering in the elder's 3D glare.

"Look, why don't we make some kinda deal." Gwen proposed as Pantsy returned his attention to the chick.

"Why would I do that?"

Gwen smirked and shook her head, chuckling, "You don't understand…" She started to advance on the boy, "I already dragged my sis out here to drop us off here, our tickets are paid for and you think you can deny us entrance because of what we look like. I hate to rain on your parade, boy, but that's called discrimination and it is illegal." Her voice dropped an octave lower, "And I can assure you, I can get a lawyer and have something called a lawsuit plastered all over this joint faster than you can say 'Have a nice day.'"

To Kick and Gunther's surprise, Pantsy actually started to sweat, something they had never seen before, "A-Alright, no need to be hasty now." He sighed in relief as the girl backed off, "Buttowski, whatever your name is, you're free to go." He motioned to the doors with a flick of his hand. Gunther made a mad dash for the entrance when Kick held out his hand, grabbing the back of the Nordic boy's shirt, stopping his jailbreak.

"What about Gwen?" He asked the usher seriously, his eyes narrowing because he knew he couldn't trust him.

"Don't worry Kick," Gwen piped in, "I can handle 'Mr. Assistant Manager' here."

Kick sent the scarlet haired girl a look, his blue eye's softening as if to say 'Take care' before turning and walking away with his best guy friend.

"He kinda let us go to easily." Gunther observed nervously as he looked back at Gwen who gave him a thumbs up.

"That's what worries me, Gunth." Kick grumbled uneasily. _That's what worries me... Please be ok, Gwen._

-KBSD: LITFL-

Gwen couldn't ignore her heart sinking as she watched her buds walk away. This was their first chance to hang out, socially, but it was about to be ruined by a jerk of a teen.

Sighing, the green eyed beauty looked at the older boy, "Alright, what do you want with me?"

"Here's the thing." The adolescent started, "I told my little brother that I'd get him a date tonight, but the girl called out sick with the chicken pox."

"Chicken pox?" The girl mused, crossing her arms in disbelief, "How old was she, six?"

Pantsy glared, "Anyway, he'll be here any moment and he needs a date, who's a girl." He paused to let the kid put two and two together.

"You want me," She pointed to herself, "To date your younger brother? Are you kidding?"

"Don't do it, and I'll have Buttowski and Viking head thrown out of this theater for good."

Gwen weighed her options in her head. _I could turn him down, keep my pride and not see the movie; but then Gunther and Kick would get the boot too, possibly forever. Or I could take the date, probably have a horrible time, but still see something._ After a few moments she frowned, looking up at Pantsy.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Excellent." It took all Pantsy's willpower not to cackle in triumph.

"However, you must leave Kick and Gunther alone, got it?"

Raising his left hand, the usher swore, "Of course." What the girl didn't see was the right hand crossing his fingers behind his back.

Movement by the doors distracted the dealers as a 12 year old boy with a mop of light brown hair and dark brown eyes walked out; dressed in a red T-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

"Pantsy! I've been looking for you everywhere, where's Carol?" The boy ranted, his mouth going a mile a minute.

"Change of plans," The elder shoved Gwen toward the annoying preteen, "this is your date. Hurry up and don't bother me." He then walked off, probably to hit on some poor female customer.

Gwen sighed as she looked up into the eyes of her company for the evening. He seemed out of it for a sec as he gazed at her, she snapped to win back his attention.

"Uh-hey." She said blandly as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, maybe he would be interested and just let me go.

"H-Hey," he finally stuttered shakily, scratching the back of his neck. Awkward was an understatement to the situation.

"So what movie are we seeing?" She tried to sound as casually as possible; she didn't want to put the guy in anymore embarrassment.

"W-well, Uh, I wanted to go see the Transmorphers movie, but i-if you don't wanna see it-"

"Sounds great," She smiled, moving over to grasp his slightly sweating hand into her own, "Lead the way, partner."

Smiling in a confidence boost, the boy led the new girl to the concession stand. As soon as they were out of heating range, Pantsy spoke into his walkie-talkie-

**Find Buttowski and Magnuson and have them thrown out, immediately on sight.**

-KBSD: LITFL-

After grabbing a large popcorn splashed with butter and two sodas, the daters made their way to the middle of the theater for their seats. It was still in the opening fake advertisements and sneak peeks so Gwen tried to start a conversation.

"So, can I get your name?" She asked

"Not until we're married." He replied, with near perfect timing, that made Gwen giggle.

"Just kidding, my name is Christopher, but everyone calls me Mouth."

"Well with the way you were talking to your brother, I can see why."

Mouth chucked, munching on some popcorn, "Pardon my French but he's a real douche."

"He seemed like a real douche." Gwen agreed as she took a sip of soda.

"Well that's family, can't pick em."

"I'll drink to that." She smiled as they clinked plastic cups, taking sips.

"May I have the pleasure in knowing what girl was dragged into being here this fine evening?" He faked a British accent.

"My name's Gwen."

"Gwen," he repeated as if tasting it on his tongue, "It's a pretty name."

Slightly blushing, she replied, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, cuz its true." He flirted, winking at her making her feel warm again.

The lights dimmed as the movie began, everyone cozying in as the opening trailers began.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Kick and Gunther raced down the hall as they were currently being chased by Pantsy's minions.

"They just don't know when to quit." The Nordic panted as they rounded a corner. Thinking fast, Kick dived in a random showing, Gunther following as they scrambled in the darkness. The blonde boy dived in the back row, leaving the helmeted daredevil to fend for himself. Moving toward the middle, Kick spotted a familiar red ponytail as he made a B-line for it; hopping over people to get there. Finally reaching his safe haven, he looked to see safe, happy Gwen who was being held by- Mouth?

"Kick, what's wrong?" Gwen whispered as he panted breathlessly.

"Breathe first-question later."

"Kick, hush I can't hear the movie." Mouth complained, slipping over the cerise haired girl's shoulders.

Kick was about to reply when he noticed how close the two were. Something burned inside of him, wanting to punch Mouth for touching her in anyway. "What are you doing with him?"

"Uh, Kick," Gwen nervously went there as she spoke, "I'm Mouth's date."

If his jaw could hit the ground, it would.

Pantsy sneaked into the movie as Kick gulped. _Aw biscuits, I needed a plan, now!_ He thought back to a certain memory of Kendall during his last movie escapade and actually thought it would work.

Hopping on the open seat to the left of her, the daredevil spun the girl around to face him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked honestly.

"Yes." She responded bluntly, slightly confused on what was going on.

Kick slipped her hair holder out of her bloodshot hair, letting it drape around her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her in as he pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. Gwen was nothing short of shocked as Kick kissed her. While she was contemplating a response, Kick was having a mental war with his bubbling emotions. _It's just a kiss, Kick, just a kiss. Don't get too deep, don't focus on the kiss… or how soft her lips are… how they taste like passion fruit… or how she smells like a twilight_ _walk through the woods… UGHHH STOP IT! You don't like her like that; you're doing this to save your hide from Pantsy! You don't like her, you don't- is she kissing me back?_

Gwen was still trying to figure out what was going on. _Kick is kissing me- ME! What the fudge? This is just like Amarillo all over again! So why don't I do something? Get him off of me, yeah arms push him away, he has no right to do this to me! Why isn't my body responding? Ugh Kick stop kissing me with those nice lips you have… how strong yet gentle you touch me… how darn AMAZING of a kisser you are. Wait, what the eff am I thinking! No, no lips don't kiss back! I don't like him like that… do I? Oh gosh my diary is going to get pages of this after I get home._

-KBSD: LITFL-

Pantsy scanned the aisles, stumbling upon a shadowed couple passionately kissing. He snickered, excusing himself as he left the theater. He still needed to search the concession stand.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Feeling the burn of the flashlight's artificial glare leave the room, Kick slowly, VERY SLOWLY released Gwen from his kiss. For while the duo did nothing but stare at one another, reading faces like the covers of books, until they were interrupted by a audience member let out a wolf whistle and everyone clapping; their attention completely drawn away from the movie. Gwen blushed heavily, dipping her head as she pushed her scarlet hair out of her face. Kick was completely deadpanned from the situation but tilted her rosy head up to meet his gaze, he tried to apologize but what came out of his mouth was not what he was thinking.

"You look gorgeous with your hair down."

The group's fervor had attracted the Assistant Manager's attention as he re-entered the movie to spot the daredevil, "HEY!"

Kick hopped to his feet, ready to sprint, "Time to go."

"But it was just REALLY getting good…" The voice of Gunther love-sickly commented as he sighed against the back of the cushioned seat. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Gunther's wrist and bolted for the exit, Pantsy in close pursuit. As everyone began to settle down, Gwen turned her attention back to Mouth, who just sat there boringly gazing at the robots on the screen. Gwen kept looking back at the doors as if expecting Kick to walk through again. After the 12th time, he sighed, "Go on..."

"What?" She asked looking at him in the face for the first time in the past 10 minutes.

"Go save Kick," He repeated uninterestedly, looking to the side, "I'll be here." He wasn't expecting the hug that the girl gave him or the chaste kiss on his cheek, thanking him before running across the aisle and out the door, pushing them aside like swinging doors in a saloon. Touching the spot where her lips made contact, he turned his attention back to the film, feeling heat rise to his face along with a small smile.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Kick and Gunther backed up to the concession stand, surrounded by guards in all directions. They were exhausted from running all over the complex, panting heavily and out of ideas.

"Kick, there's no way out." Gunther said rather seriously for stating the obvious.

"Don't give up yet Gunther, at least we go down fighting." He spoke heavily, his breath still not fully returned.

Pantsy pointed towards the cornered kids, having his minions point their deadly... flashlights at them. "You guys have any last words?" he chuckled deviously.

Kick only narrowed his glare as Gunther closed his eyes, preparing for an almost execution-like death. It was the final showdown; everything as about to be over when the boys heard something jump on top of the counter behind them. Turing around, the duo come face to face with Gwen, who armed herself with two sods shooting valves placed to act like guns.

"WHO'S THIRSTY FOR SOME JUSTICE?" She yelled bravely as the minions looked at each other awkwardly as if to say 'where did she come from?'

Enraged, Pantsy growled, "Well, what are you waiting for? GET THEM!"

Like something straight out of resident evil, Gwen pulled the triggers in her weapons, letting out a spray of cola wash all over the ushers. They wheezed in pain, for the soda had knocked off their sunglasses allowing carbonized drinks to sting their eyes like pepper-spray. Jumping in front of her comrades, she continued her action, spraying left and right taking down all foes. The only one left standing was Pantsy.

"You lied to me." She spat in poison as he backed away, preparing to run. Soda shot out, knocking him against the wall and pulling the fire alarm. The sprinklers began immediately, literally making it rain. After handing out refunds, the assistant manager was called by the manager to have a little chat about his job. _I'll get you for this one day Gwen_, he thought menacingly, grinding his teeth, and swore in his head.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Back in the raining Transmorphers movie, the four kids watched cheered as Omega Prime and Supertron attacked each other in the silver screen.

"This is awesome; you guys know how to have a good time!" Gwen laughed as Omega launched a counter punch to Supertron.

"It's just another day at the movies." Mouth commented normally.

"So does this mean you'll forgive me for being a horrible date?" She turned to face him, an honestly sincere look covering her face.

"Let's see how the second one goes." He responded, sliding his arm around her and smiling slyly as she giggled.

Kick coughed, to alert that they weren't alone but this attracted the wring response.

"So, Kick Buttowski, I am going to assume you had a good reason for kissing me point blank. You had to hide from Pantsy, right?" The emerald eyed beauty shrugged away the incident, as Kick nodded.

"Sorry about the awkwardness." He added casually looking at the screen, blushing himself at the replay of the kiss his head.

"I'm sure you do that with all the pretty girls you bring here." She went on normally, not noticing the daredevil double take at her statement.

An explosion rocked the surround sound as the group cheered for Omega Prime came out victorious.

"BEST MOVIE EVER!" Gunther decided as the three kids' silently agreed. _Best night ever!_

-KBSD: LITFL-

So that's chapter three, hope it was better than the first chapters. I tried to work with the characters a bit more and I hope it showed. Please read, review and favorite. Until next time, Live till it hurts! ... And then some ;)

-Phoenix


	4. Connection

Life in the Fast Lane

Chapter 4: Connection

Hey y'all, so here I am again. This chapter is kinda a change from the others; I wanted to slow things down a bit. This happens right after the movie incident, where I think two people need to talk a little more. Kinda a filler chapter but hey I hope it's enjoyable.

**Bold is walkie-talkie talk**

_Italic are thoughts or flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick or anything else. Just this story and my characters, clear? Spectacular!

Now with the updating!

-KBSD: LITFL-

It was around 7:00 when the group of preteens left the raining theater, soaking wet and laughing. Since they needed to dry off, Gwen offered for the gang to head to her house and chill until the 9:00 curfew. Since it seemed like a good idea so they all headed back to the cul-de-sac, approaching the rather large house opposite of the Buttowski residence. Kick really looked at the place up close and while Gwen was retrieving her keys, he glanced around.

The building was three floors, the garage door shut and a southern-looking porch. The whole house was painted white with dark shutters on all the windows and what appeared to be lace curtains inside. The door way was white, decorated with glass diamond windows and a bronze doorknob. As they passed through the doorway, a unanimous gasp escaped the boys' mouths as they were greeted with a hardwood hallway that opened into a living room, a parlor, a curved stairwell at the end of the way, clinging to the wall that lead to the second floor and a large, crystal chandelier hanging above their heads. It was like something straight out of a mansion in Beverly Hills.

A woman came strutting down the hall, her high heels clicking against the shiny wood, looking through the purse slung over her shoulder. She noticed the kids out of the corner of her peripheral vision, perking up as she smiled, "Hey lady."

"Sup sis?" She half turned to look at the group of boys, "Guys, this is my older sister Katrina."

"Nice to meet you, call me Kat." She grinned; winking her eye shadow dusted lids coyly, "Gwen, I need to step out for a few to do some last minute deals with my agent, I'll be back in a few hours, think you can handle yourself?"

"Yeah, we'll be cool." Gwen removed her wet coat, "Can my buds stay here till 9?"

"Sure as long as they don't break anything." She typed some numbers into a key code secured on the cream walls, "Oh, I need you to try on that gown for the dinner this week to have it altered if necessary. Maybe could have a little fashion show for your friends."

Gwen rolled her eyes when her sister wasn't looking, "Sure, Kat, give a fashion show for a bunch of boys, I'm glad you're not writing a book."

Walking to the threshold, Kat paused to rake notice of Gwen's damp trench coat. Closing her gaping expression and rolling her eyes in return, she opened the door, "I love you."

"Love you too." She nodded, giving her a look for bringing such personal emotions in front of her friends as the blonde closed the door, and a beep rang through the house to indicate some on switch.

Fixing her ponytail, she walked into the living room with the gang close in tow, "Make yourselves at home."

The living room was huge, with a tan 6 seated sofa in the shape of an 'L' with a solid glass coffee table. A large flat screen plasma TV hung on the wall, with several pieces of decorative furniture placed around the perimeter of the room. The windows were cleaned glass, lined with red curtains with white lace underlining. Picture frames and artifacts hung around; Japanese swords, a shield and folded up US flag were only a few.

"Want anything?" She asked, removing her shoes and placing them beside the couch.

Each boy shook their heads no, still taking in the effect of the room.

"How did you get all this stuff?" Gunther asked, still gaping at the samurai sword.

"Ok, how do I put this gently...?" The boys sat in the couch around her, listening intently for what she had to say.

"My family is... wealthier than others."

Mouth's eyes widened as he cut to the actual idea, "You're rich?"

"My family is rich," The green eyed girl corrected, "I'm not rich; well not yet..."

"How much?" The boy asked, on the edge of his seat. Kick rolled his eyes at Mouth's childlike actions, slightly upset that Gwen was feeding his silly questions.

Gwen giggled, her emerald eyes winking cutely "I'm afraid that's classified boy." Standing to her feet, she yawned, "Um… you guys mind if I try on my dress real fast?"

"What's the shindig?" Kick asked relaxing against the sofa.

"Every year the high members of society decide that they haven't shoved their wealth in their comrades' faces enough, they decide to fund this great party where they talk about nothing but themselves. It is the most life-sucking, agonizing experience any kid can experience. I try to get out of it, but I'm always dragged into it. Now if you'll excuse me." She left the room, moving up the stairs.

Once the boys were sure Gwen was out of hearing range, Gunther immediately piped in. "I can't believe it, Gwen is… rich."

Kick nodded in silent agreement, his mind still trying to contemplate the Gwen he knew to fit the image of a high society ball. The thought made his head hurt.

"She's so amazing…" Mouth rested his head on his arm-perch, dreamily sighing. Again Kick mentally concurred; Gwen wasn't like the other girls in Mellowbrooke. She wasn't imperious like Kendall or obsessive like Jackie; she just acted so normal. The scarlet girl so at par that she almost blended into the background, hiding within the hectic bustle of everyday life. Due to this 'invisibility trait' she only intrigued him more; she was like a breath of fresh air compared to the attention wanting women in the suburb. He seemed so enthralled in his mind he didn't hear the light footsteps pitter-patter down the stairwell.

"Why so quiet, Kick?" Gunther asked, concerned as the daredevil seemed to be off into his own little world. Kick nodded but froze as a figure silently stood in the archway, subtlety hiding behind the wall. His mind went numb, his face blank except for shock and awe. Gunther and Mouth noticed this and were greeted by the twelve year old figure lingering in the shadows simply stating, "How do I look?"

The look in question was a crimson sequined chiffon gown that flowed to the floor with a split on the side to reveal her toned legs and bare feet. Her crimson hair had been pulled from the ponytail style and mimicked the silky dress as it blazed a wavy trail down her back. She looked so stunning and mature; she appeared 14 instead of 12. Nobody said anything but gaped in shock.

"Um… can someone say something?" Gwen knew they would be surprised but this was bordering catatonic.

Her voice seemed to stimulate the remaining brain cells that weren't paralyzed within the boys as they all began to speak, saying complements or stuttering. Chuckling to herself, she walked or appeared to glide to her spot on the couch, reaching for the remote.

Kick was still focusing on Gwen, the way her body moved in that dress. It was like a pure adrenaline rush, the feeling was addictive, especially for a certain daredevil. He could see every muscle that flexed and tensed through the red hot temptation that currently swaddled in. Emotions rushed through him so fast he could hardly control himself. Gripping the edge of the couch with all the force he could generate, he remained seated involuntarily as Indiana Jones: Raisers of the Lost Ark came on the screen.

Most of the night was watching the movie, with a discussion about the previous Transmorphers movies. 9:00 came around; Kick, Mouth, and Gunther left, bidding Gwen goodnight as she waved goodbye, smiling happily.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Closing the door to his own house, Kick was greeted by his younger sister Brianna who was beginning to climb the stairs.

"Hey Kick; mom and dad are watching TV." She said simply, barely taking notice of her older brother.

"Thanks." He responded with a similar tone, and started down the hallway.

"So who's the new crush?" The pageant princess started curiously, slyly smiling as Kick froze in mid-step.

"What crush?" He shot back quickly, hoping the girl would drop the conversation he saw coming. Unfortunately this was not the case.

"Oh, come on," She leaned against the railing, peering down at her devil of a brother, "The one you went to the movies with, the girl across the street with red hair? It's so obvious you like her."

How does she know that? Kick scanned his memory but could not come up with an answer. "I'm not crushing on anyone, let alone her."

Brianna simple gave him a 'yeah right' look on her face, "If you say so, but in my opinion she seems like crush worthy material."

Kick had to bit his lip to keep from verbally agreeing to his sister's statement. _What the heck is wrong with me? _Shaking it off, he traveled to the living room where his mother was sitting on the couch watching the news and his dad was reading an old newspaper for some unknown reason.

"Kick, your home!" Honey greeted happily as Kick hopped up on the couch farthest away from his mom.

"How was the movie, son?" Harold asked as he turned a page in his newspaper.

"Awesome, we had a great time."

"We?" Honey asks strangely

Kick looked at her for a second then remembered that he left the hose alone, and met everyone at the theater.

"I met Gunther and Gwen when I was there." He explained as she understood.

"Oh, isn't Gwen that new girl across the street, the younger sister of Katrina? She seems nice…"

"Yeah…" Kick slapped himself mentally for saying anything as both parents looked at him now, surprised by his reaction. _Great, nice goin' Kick Buttowski… _"I mean she's cool and all."

"KICK'S GOT A CRRRUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" Mad childish giggling erupted from upstairs from the youngest child.

"BRIANNA!" Kick yelled back for general purposes.

Honey smiled, moving over to wrap her arm around her son, "Kick, there's nothing wrong this having a crush on a girl."

"I DON'T have a crush on her," Kick defiantly said, mentally confirming himself on the fact, "Can't guys have friends who are girls?"

"He's got you there honey," Harry looked up from his reading, "It is a free country."

"I'm heading to bed." Kick hopped off the couch and coldly left the room, "G'night."

Honey looked saddened by her son's obvious denial to the truth. Sighing, the mother said nothing as the couple resumed their activities.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Kick tossed in his bed for the fifth time that night. It was becoming obvious to him that he wouldn't be getting any sleep right now. Sitting up he wiped some sweat of his brow and wondering why he felt so hot, the daredevil dressed in a spare jumpsuit, gloves and boots and then moved over to the window. _Maybe my room is just warm…_ he opened the window and felt a cool summer breeze run past his face. Sitting on the windowsill, Kick thought about the past years and how rare opportunity to do this. Normally all he cared about was moving forward, but every now and then he took time to look back. His mind worked through the adventures when he approached that fateful day on Widowmakers peak when Gwen entered the picture. At the moment he re-pictured her, the daredevil felt another adrenaline and heat rush plow through his body_. Every time I think about Gwen, or be near her, I get this strange feeling. I feeling I only get around… Kendall._ His mind sidetracks to the blonde teacher's pet, one of his enemies yet a close person to him. He wasn't blind to the feelings he developed about her and her lesser known devilish side, what was strange was the fact that he felt similar ways about two separate girls. _A-Am I in- NO! No I can't be, I shouldn't even like Kendall… Ugh stupid emotions, they ruin everything. _

He looked up to see a light turn on in one of the rooms in the originally dark Axle house. _Is Gwen up too? Wait- bad Buttowski! Why do you care?_ Mentally telling whatever negative little voice in his head to shut up, he decided to check up on her. _Just being friendly, only that nothing more…_

-KBSD: LITFL-

Gwen woke up out of what seemed a normal sleep, simply opening her eyes to the darkness around her. _I'm awake, why am I awake?_ Sitting up, she observed the clock as it reached the 11 o'clock hour. Standing she turned on her bedside lamp, enlightening the room with its golden glow. Standing she slipped a red bathrobe over her spring green, satin night gown exiting the room on automatic pilot. Slowly tip-toeing through the halls as to not bother her sister, she reached a white door with a diamond shaped crystal handle and tuned it to enter. The room had red walls, decorated with thousands of pictures; family pictures. This was his room she went to anytime she had nights similar to this one. Pictures are worth a thousand words and this room could write the great American novel with how much it knew. Her eyes scanned the images: herself, her sister, her father… and mother, when they were together. _Before the divorce, before all this happened…_ she frowned unpleasantly as he heard a sound outside.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Sneaking across the street, Kick contemplated way to gain entrance to the house. He knew that the house had security measures but where? Pushing his luck, he jumped over the fence that lead to the backyard and felt relieved to see no guard dogs or video cameras. Turning around he noticed a lit room above him, a white balcony extending out and slightly blacking his vision. _I've come this far, can't stop now…_

"Hello?" He whispered, hoping that someone would hear him.

-KBSD: LITFL-

"Hello?" Gwen heard a whisper and immediately perked up, turning toward the locked balcony with drawn gossamer curtains shielding it. Curious she pushed away the curtains, unlocked the door and walked out into the night air. Gripping the railing with her hands, she looked down to see the suburban daredevil standing below her.

Surprised, she whispered back, "Kick, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Kick quickly made up, partially true statement.

Gwen smiled, "Come on up- oh wait a minute!" Running back inside, she tapped the security system, successfully hearing a small beep. Walking over, she walked back out to see Kick already on the balcony. Impressed, she looked shocked to see the boy leaning against the balcony railing, a smirk growing on his face, "Impressed?"

"You think you're so clever." Gwen rolled her eyes, walking back into the room.

"So what's all this?" Kick examined the room of pictures with his eyes, noticing several pictures of Gwen herself.

"This is what I call the history room." Gwen plopped down on a small black velvet loveseat placed in the room for comfort. Kick sat beside her as she continued, "Every picture in this room deals with me and my family history: my sister, my dad and my… mom."

Kick took heed of the pause and carefully treaded, "Your mom is-?"

"-Still alive. She divorced my dad when I was three." Gwen spat coldly, the thought of her mother making her stomach churn. "They never seemed to get along after I was born, I've been told it was over the money but I think it was about me. My mom wanted me to be raised in Europe with her for 6 months a year, with her, and my dad killed the idea, wanting me to have 'a normal life' or as normal a s a rich girl can get. Arguments got more frequent until she filed for divorce, and left, just got up and left the country never seen by me again." The girl struggled to keep her voice from breaking; her past with her mom was a strained one.

Kick felt really bad for Gwen to have that bad of a relationship like that. She seemed like the last person who should experience that heartbreak. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok," She wiped away a rogue tear that slipped out of her eyes; "I'm ok with it."

Kick bit his lip, wondering about what else she had locked away into her memory. "Nobody around here has any major history, except my grandpa. He was a secret spy in WWII."

"Wow…" Gwen breathed, half turned, listening Kick as he spoke. "That's awesome, I love the world wars and they're so cool to learn about… Um could you keep this between us, the history business?"

Kick nodded, "Gotcha; mums the word."

Gwen smiled warmly, scooting over and wrapping her bare, warm arms around the devil. "Thanks Kick, I don't usually get to have moments like this."

"Hugging boys?" Kick joked.

Giggling she tightened her grip, "No, this serious talk stuff, boys ain't my first rodeo."

Kick chuckled, he liked her hugs, they weren't to clingy like Wackie Jackie but they were still affectionate. Her southern accent sounded so adorable and her touch was so thrilling, even through his gloves and jumpsuit. He couldn't imagine the way her actual skin touching his- _hold up what the biscuits did he just think? Oh man, oh man, man, man, biscuits! I'm too into it, get out, get ou-!_ Kick duct taped that annoying mouth shut and enjoyed his quiet time alone with Gwen.

"You know Kick, you remind me of King Arthur."

"Huh?" That kinda came out of left field…

"I mean, you're pretty popular, you have decent morals and you'd do anything for your friends. There's something called chivalry, it's thought to be dead, to me, you've proven that statement wrong."

Kick felt his face grow hot as he looked away; her compliments were making him MELT. To think of him as a knight, especially a king was beyond his comprehension.

"Uh- t-thanks." Did I just stutter? Oh gosh, she's good, "Gwen reminds me of Guinevere."

Gwen tensed at the sentence, looking him dead in the eyes, "That's my name."

Ok, now I'm confused, "Your name is Gwen-"

"-evere. Guinevere Axle, I go by Gwen as like a nickname, Guinevere sounds too prissy for my taste."

Kick looked at her closely; she showed no signs of lying or making a joke of this situation, and that made him guilty about his own name.

"Gwen…" He breathed; he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"Yes, Kick?" _She looks at me so honestly… she should know._

"My name isn't Kick…" _Do it, Buttowski,_ "…It's Clarence."

Her expression deadpanned and Kick felt his heart sink, "Clarence?" She asked again for clarification, and he nodded, "Clarence Francis Buttowski."

She blinked, and the boy feared she would burst out laughing… but she didn't. She smiled, an honest smile, "That's not that bad."

"It's not daredevil material."

"Yeah," She played with the stitches in her robe, "but it isn't that bad of in name material. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, so can I call you my lady?" Kick kiddingly asked

"Only if I can call you my lord," She smiled coyly back, "Of awesome."

"Deal." He held out his hand which she shook in agreement. A spark pulsed through the two kids as electric blue eyes met exotic green orbs. There was another moment of utopia between the preteens, which was interrupted when the clock chimed the midnight hour.

"Aw biscuits."

"Aw snickerdoodles."

Both kids looked at each other, with surprised faces that their special swear words were so similar. Kick jumped up and made his way to the balcony, Gwen following. He sat on the railing, half off when Gwen grabbed his arm.

"You're gonna jump?"

"Yeah, that's how I got up," Kick made to leap when Gwen touched his shoulder, "Uh- thanks for everything."

Now dangling off the ledge, he struck his signature smile, "You're welcome, farewell, my lady."

"Farewell my lord…" She watched as he leapt, rolled and landed on his feet like a cat. He then dashed out of the yard like lightening; she smiled at him all the way. Then turning off the lights, she set off to sleep, her thoughts lingering on her knight in a white jumpsuit.

-KBSD: LITFL-

So that is chapter 4, a different change of pace and some secrets revealed. If you liked, review and tell me why! It's the reviews that keep me going. So live till it hurts!... and then some.

-Phoenix


	5. Mission: Inseperable?

Life in the Fast Lane

Chapter 5: Mission: Inseparable

Wow, chapter 5 is here! I feel… accomplished. This is a milestone for the story so I'm excited!

**Bold is walkie-talkie**

_Italic is thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick or anything else. Just this story and my characters, clear? Spectacular!

So enjoy!

-KBSD: LITFL-

Weeks had flown by and last breezes of summer were fading away. Gwen had finally begun to settle into the adventurous life that came with living in the cul-de-sac of Mellowbrooke. Today was a video shoot at the skate park, Gwen's favorite hangout spot. Kick was doing some tricks on his skateboard while she and Gunther caught every angle on their camcorders. After a good few hours the gang paused for a break. The trio sat on the top the half pipe, their legs dangling off the edge as they toasted to two cans of cheetah chug and a ginger ale.

"So are you excited about the big party tonight?" Gunther asked the redhead who nearly gagged on her swig of ginger ale.

"Are you kidding me," She gasped, "I've tried the sick card; sleepovers, everything! I finally managed to convince my sis to let me throw a separate party for my friends. All I have to do is show my pretty face, say hi to a few people and then the fun can begin."

_Your face is so pretty, it radiates..._

"So, no tuxedos?" The daredevil spoke in a relieved tone. Gunther high-fived his best friend behind the girl back as she shook her head in affirmation.

"Nope, just come ready for an AWESOME night." Gwen winked, before taking another sip, sighing before changing the subject.

"I just can't believe school is gonna start up soon," Gwen mused, turning to her male friends, "How's Mellowbrooke Elementary?"

"Just like any other average school; boring classes, weird teachers, gym is the only thing I look forward to." Kick said, summing up his past experiences in a nutshell.

"Will there be dodge ball?" She perked like a vampire in a Red Cross blood drive.

"Yes, yes there will be." Kick nodded, a girl liking dodge ball, Gwen will fit in just fine. Kick set his drink down and turned to Gwen. "I know I don't usually get this serious unless it's about a stunt, but you've been with us since the Widowmakers incident."

"You've been an awesome friend and way cool coordinator," Gunther added, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Heck I didn't know the word till you taught it to me!"

"So we found a way to say thanks." Kick motioned toward Gunther as he whipped a small box out from what appeared to be thin air. Gwen blinked as the Nordic boy placed the gift on her lap. Her jade eyes glanced between the two best friends, "Go on and open it. You think I spent time wrapping for you to just stare at it?" Gunther joked as Gwen smiled, ripping into the box. Removing the lid, the girl came in contact with a familiar looking device nuzzled into the tissue paper. Picking the object up, gripping it in the palm of her hand, she was beginning to comprehend what she was given. Slowly bringing the device to her mouth she pressed a button and spoke,

"**Hello?"** The sound was echoed twice in a distance to both sides of her. Kick and Gunther pulled out their walkie-talkies and each spoke across the radio waves.

"**Congratulations-"**

"**-You're on Team Awesome."**

Gwen finally exploded in all the happiness she had built up to this moment, "OH MY FREAKING GOSH, THANK YOU! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She cheered ecstatically as she wrapped her arms over both boys, squeezing the daylights out of them. Quickly gathering her composure and mentally scolding herself for acting so Mary-sue-ish, she politely echoed "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, I- we're glad you like it." Kick tried his best not to blush but he felt color rise to his cheeks.

"We better try it out over long distances to make sure it works." Gunther could sense the rising tension between the two and decided to break it.

"Sounds good," She stood up, "I'll head over to the gate and test it out, ok?"

"Cool." Gunther confirmed as Kick gave a thumbs up. Gwen skated down the half-pipe, flipping off as she traveled along doing tricks on the railing partly on the way.

Kick sigh to himself, his head propped up under his hand, smiling as he watched the remarkable girl leave the scene.

_She looked so happy when she got that walkie-talkie, her face just lit up. Her eyes are such a beautiful shade of green they remind me of a go light on a full throttle race track. Her long, crimson hair is so vivid that it sends an adrenaline rush through me. Her skin is so smooth it's like glass and her lips are so kissable; I wonder if they always taste like passion fruit. Oh, and don't get me started on her smell; the deep, alluring aroma of a forest walk at dusk, so enchanting and mysterious at the same time. She's so upbeat and passionate, it's admirable really. How did I ever get so lucky to meet a girl like her...? _

"You're thinking about her again." Gunther adjusted the frequency on his device as his words sent a wake-up-call to his daydreaming brain.

If any sound could describe the moment, it would be a loud record-scratch. Kick shook his head, abruptly coming out of his thoughts it was jittering. "Is it that obvious?" He asked his bud as the Nordic nodded awkwardly.

"Gwen's a nice girl. It's ok to like her-"

"I don't have a crush on her." Kick said quickly

"I never said you did, but actions speak louder than words." Gunther began to speak into the walkie-talkie as Kick tuned out his words.

The suburban daredevil looked down at his yellow gloved hands, sighing again.

_I mean, sure Gwen's a great girl. She's attractive and nice and spectacu- but I don't like her like that. Friends think of each other as good looking, right? We're just friends, it's not like we're inseparable or can't live without- WHAT THE BISCUITS?_

-KBSD: LITFL-

Gwen had reached the entrance gate to the skate park and turned to test her new toy.

"Can you hear me now?" She plaguing asked, as Gunther's voice came in over the wire, "Loud and clear, Gwen."

Being so wrapped up in her entertainment, she didn't hear the black van pull up behind her or the door open to reveal two bulky men in black outfits.

The girl paused as she heard her phone go off in the default ringtone. Taking the phone off her skirt clip, she switched electronics and answered her phone, "Hello?"

"We found you."

"Huh? Who is this...?" _Wait, I know that voice-_

Gwen's though process was cut short as she felt a hand cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Another arm grabbed her body, hoisting it off the solid ground. Gwen recognized the situation and began to struggle against the man-made bonds, kicking and thrashing desperately to escape. Kicking and scratching, she forced the strangers hand off her mouth for enough to release a Friday the 13th worthy scream.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU SON OF A GUN! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"GWEN!" Her ears caught the fearful voice as she noticed a red and white boy skating toward her.

"KICK!" The girl suddenly felt her body go rigid. _Oh gosh, Kick stay away from me; do you know how bad I would feel if I got hurt? But I do need help... Katrina! _"KICK, CALL KAT, SHE'LL KNOW WHAT TO-MMMMMMPH!"

Gwen could feel her captor climb into the back of the mysterious black van and a cloth mouth gag tied tightly across her lips.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Both boys watched as the female team member was swiped in front of their very eyes. Wasting no further time, Kick skated down the ramp and headed straight for the black vehicle, following it as sped off down the block. Gunther ran and picked up Gwen's cellphone before radioing his friend.

"Kick, where are you?"

"I'm headed down on Patterson Street, right behind it. Gunther, you need to call the police."

"That's what they'll expect us to do, what'll they do to Gwen? Kick they may kill her."

The determined daredevil winced as the harsh word reached his ears, the thought of someone hurting Gwen made his body ache and not in the epic stunt kind of way.

"If they wanted her dead, they would have done it at the park," Kick sped up his board, his blue eyes narrowing at the license plate, "I got the feeling they want her alive." We can't do this alone, who to call... His thoughts drifted back to Gwen's last words: Call Katrina, "Gunther, do you have Gwen's phone?"

"Yeah-"

"Call Katrina, she deserves to know what's happening."

"I'm on it."

The line clicked off as Kick turned his full attention to the speeding getaway car. Hold on Gwen, I'm coming.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Katrina hummed a tune to herself as she fixed a picture on her bedroom wall. Her latest gig had worn her rugged, so she took some seriously needed time off, partly due to the party of the century she had to get ready for. She organized the catering and entertainment finishing rather swiftly. Debating on what to occupy herself with, she settled on decorating her room. It was a classic form of elegance she loved; pink walls with flur-de-lei designs etched in place, soft sheets with a thick comforter to nuzzle into after a week's work and her various awards displayed all around. She liked to remind herself of her achievements, they were how she came to be so she never lost sight of them. Sighing, Katrina ran her smooth nails along the frame of the special picture, her younger sister Guinevere or Gwen as she preferred to be addressed as smiling as she posed on Bourbon Street in New Orleans. Her heart saddened as she thought of how old her younger sibling was growing, soon to be thirteen. Gwen was like a daughter to her, since their mother left when she was seven; Kat took over most motherly business, desperately hoping for her to have a feminine idol in her life. Her reminiscing thoughts were cut short as her cellphone rang playing the familiar tone of Tune-up!, Gwen's favorite ringtone. The blonde tapped the Bluetooth practically glued into her ear and continued her work, life was much better hands free after all.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Axle? This is Gunther, Gwen's friend-"

"Ah, Gunther, I remember you, yes. Aren't you friends with that Kick fellow? He seems very nice." She was forced to stop her comments when the boy responded urgently.

"Katrina, listen! Gwen's been kidnapped!"

If the world could freeze it would. Kat felt the picture fall from her hands and shattered on the hard wood floor.

"Was it a black van?" She asked quickly, that Gunther mentally assumed this had happened before.

"Yes."

Her body acted on auto-pilot, gathering her car keys and bolting out of the room.

"Where are you?"

"The local skate park, just outside the neighborhood."

"Good, stay on the line and I'll be right there."

"Ma'am," he asked nervously, "should I call the police?"

Katrina's foot hit the floor of her car as it accelerated out of the driveway, "No, nobody needs to know." _We can't have another incident like last time._

-KBSD: LITFL-

Kick grunted as he made another sharp turn on the black asphalt. He had been tailing this van for at least fifteen minutes and his legs were seriously starting to hurt. The trail had weaved through the entire city; the van was obviously trying to shake him off, _like that would happen._ Kick looked over toward a nearby construction site and lit up when he saw a rope lying on a bench, relatively not in use. Sideswiping the sidewalk; he grabbed the rope plus a water bottle found resting beside a random lunch box. Taking a deep squirt of the bottle the water poured into his parched lips, satisfying his thirst as he lassoed the back bumper of the mysterious car. Tossing away the empty plastic bottle, Kick slowly pulled himself close to the 90 mph speeding getaway blur.

_Hold on Gwen, I'm coming._

"We ain't losing him! He's getting closer!" The lookout shouted miserably as the gagged and tied hostage perked up out of her struggle to free the ropes burning into her wrist. _Kick, oh snickerdoodles, why did you follow me? _

"Gee, your boyfriend doesn't give up easily." The other man grumbled as he made another sharp turn.

Gwen narrowed her eyes in annoyance; _He's NOT my boyfriend…_she tried to utter but through the gag what sounded was "MmMMMMmmgh…"

"What do you think we do? The Boss won't be happy if we were followed."

"Waste 'em, what else idiot?" He growled agitated that his partner couldn't think for himself. Gwen panicked as the man picked up an AR-15 and kicked the back doors open to reveal the determined daredevil.

Firing shot after shot at the ground trying to scare him off, but Kick dodged the flying barrage of bullet shells that blazed into the asphalt. His blue eyes widened as his concentration fuzzed at the mere shock of the gun, and consciousness kept him from being hit. A bump in the street fazed him as the criminal aimed to shoot the pursuer point blank on the chest. Gwen watched in horror as he aimed, clicking the safety off.

_He's gonna shoot Kick! Oh man this is bad, I have to do something! But I'm all tied up, urgh I hate when I become a freaking damsel in distress, I'm better off as a dead weight! Dead weight… that's it! _

Rocking her body back and forth, the gagged girl managed to roll herself towards the back of the van and began to fall out the open door.

"HEY, OH NO YOU DON'T GIRLIE!" The man barely managed to throw his gun away and catch the falling female as her face hovered over the pavement going 90 mph. Breathing a sigh of fear as he blinked, Kick mentally thanks whatever forgiving being for not allowing Gwen to get torn up on the roadway. He watched Gwen be lifted back into the shadowed contents of the speeding black getaway van, her eyes locked onto his for a moment, a mixture of worry and pleading filled her emerald irises.

_Kick, stay away! Please, I don't want anything to happen to you…_

She could only watch as Kick restlessly reached out for her, she was so close yet he had never felt so helpless in his life.

"Take a good look kid," The gruff voice teased as he pulled out a knife, "Cuz this is the last time you'll ever see her pretty face again." Waving in a cheeky manor, he sliced the rope Kick was so desperately hanging on to. Then from the bumper, four tubes spilled oil all over the road, slicking it to the point of icy territory.

"NO!" Kick yelled, losing control of Ol' Blue, he swerved out of control and landed face first in the mess of oil. The van accelerated around a corner and out of sight.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Katrina had grabbed Kick from the road and brought both boys to the Axle residence. She sent Kick upstairs to clean himself as she squeezed every drop of information she could out of Gunther.

"This sounds like Mr. Ivan's dirty work." She sneered as she closed the curtains for added privacy.

"Who's Mr. Ivan?" Gunther asked, subconsciously no wanting to know, because the name was a dead giveaway to something not so nice.

"Mr. Ivan is the dirtiest crook you will ever meet. He deals in the black market, mercenary crowd and any of the thousand federal wanted criminals. He claims to be archeologist but that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard. Ivan used to work with my father 20 years ago; but when his dark past was sought out, dad turned him in. Of course he swore revenge and wanted all the Axle fortune for himself, so he started kidnapping family. He started with me when I was five, but I wouldn't shut up so he grew tired of me quickly. The next time he went after Gwen, dad flipped out, swearing to call the cops." She paused as Kick entered the room, "Ivan said if I cop set foot within 15 yards of her, she would be become his latest pelt trophy. We managed to get her out with some sneaky help from the locals and that's how it's always been. She's a regular at this by now, unfortunately."

"So how do we get her back?" Kick eyed the teen as she sat down.

"Honestly, I don't know. We don't know where she is and we don't have anyone brave enough to go in head first with experienced mad men." Kat sighed, wiping her brow.

"Well, I know somebody crazy enough to anything for a friend and some thrills." Kick motioned to himself with a smirk.

The blonde stood up, immediately denying the idea, "There is no way I would ever let a bunch of kids near that creep. I don't want to risk it!"

"Kat, I was the last one to see Gwen before she was kidnapped." His eyes turned downward, his tone turned more serious then Gunther had ever heard before, "If you saw the look of plead on her face that I saw, you'd know why I want to do this. She putting her life in our hands, the least I can do is get her out alive."

Katrina closed her eyes and thought for a decent minute before opening and staring at the boys, "Fine, but we don't know where she is to begin with."

Kick smiled knowingly as he looked over at Gunther, "I know someone who might."

-KBSD: LITFL-

"A black van, huh?" The 'someone who might' plopped on the couch, stretching in boredom. Katrina growled under his breath for the second time during the conversation began. Kick and Gunther found Mellowbrooke's nosy spy, Mouth in hope that he would hear if any gossip was spreading that they could use. Gunther had walked to the kitchen for something to eat. So far, it was no such luck.

"Yeah, a black van with California tags, tinted windows, does any of this sound familiar?" Kat had taken the inquisitive posture of crossed arms. She insisted on doing the confrontation herself.

"Hmmmm," Mouth tapped his chin falsely as Kick clenched his fists. _If Mouth keeps up this dang routine then so help me, I'll- _

"Nope, it doesn't ring any bells." Mouth shrugged, motioning toward the bouquet of carnations resting on a table beside a nearby window, "Are those real?"

Kick stood to his feet, walked across the room and jumped up on the couch so he rivaled him in height, grabbing his collar.

"Look Mouth, I'm sick of it, where did you see a black van?"

"There was no black van; I don't know what you're talking about."

"Biscuits, I followed that van all through Mellowbrooke, you mean to tell me that Mouth is losing his touch?" He challenged as the boy glared at him.

"Don't come at me Buttowski! I didn't see no van with tinted windows, California tags or oil drips!" Mouth blurred as he saw red.

Kick just smirked, allowing the spy to think about his words before sighing.

"Okay, so I saw a black van, once; once that's it. It was in the back of an old steel factory near the outskirts of town."

"Did you see any guys with it?" Kick drilled as Mouth tilted his head sideways,

"No, it was just there. Why so many questions Kick; you're acting like a cop or something."

Kick didn't reply as he released his friend's collar, turning toward Katrina. Katrina nodded, leaning toward the captive,

"What'll it take to shut your mouth?"

"Nobody's been able to shut my mouth since I was born, kinda where I get my name."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "I'll give you $200 if you never speak of thus to anyone, no questions asked."

Mouth quirked an eyebrow, "Cash?"

Kat said nothing but reached in her shirt and pulled out a stack of Jacksons, showing the kid the money.

"Oh, what else you got in there?" He joked as the teen girl promptly slapped him across the cheek.

"OW! That hurt! Maybe I don't want your money." Mouth snapped as Kat shrugged,

"You can take the money and go or," She motioned toward the daredevil, "I can give Kick a bat, he can knock you out and you can leave broke. It's you're call."

Mouth thought for a sec, considering his options, before nodding, "I'll take the cash."

Kat nodded, running the paper between her forefinger and thumb as she counted the bills.

"Plus tax." Mouth added, watching the money. More bills were counted

"Interest." Kat gave him a glare before handing over the lump of cash.

Mouth took the money and left, counting the bills as he walked out the door.

"Now what?" Kick asked, turning to Kat who rubbed her eyes.

"Well, they haven't made their demands yet-"

Gunther came into the room, looking oddly nervous.

"Guys," he said uneasily, "It's the walkie-talkie- they want to talk about Gwen."

-KBSD: LITFL-

The black van pulled up on the loading dock, located in the back of the factory. The two muscle guys open the back doors and ushered the gagged and hand-tied girl quickly inside. Gwen grumbled as she was forced to take a seat, more rope binding her from escaping. Inspecting the large room around her, the redhead deduced that she was in a steel processing plant, most likely run-down and out of order.

"Ah, Ms. Guinevere, and here I thought we wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing each other again." A male voice came from the large chair before her, or the back of a large chair. Spinning around, the voice grew to have an appearance of an elderly man with graying hair and dark eyes. One of the guards removed her gag and she partook in gasping for air.

"Mr. Ivan, why am I not bloody surprised?" Gwen spat with a cold tone that could freeze lava at her obvious kidnapper.

"You weren't in Baton Rouge," he mocked with fake tenderness, "I was worried that something horrible had become of you."

"Oh piss off, Ivan," She bit to the point, irritated, "All you care about is the money; which, by the way, you're still not getting."

The elder smiled as he noticed the electronic device clipped to her waist. Smiling, he stood to his feet, moving toward the helpless yet stubborn girl. "At least it's comforting to know you haven't changed. However, this something I don't remember," He reached down and plucked the device off her as if it were a rose. Gwen felt her body shiver at the near contact she experienced from the piece of criminal slime, but quickly recovered when she saw what he held in his meaty paw.

"That's… a speedometer?" She faked, hoping he wouldn't recognize the mechanical object, when it was obvious he had.

"Hmmm, I wonder who's on the other end of the line…" He smirked evilly, turning away from the girl, "I'd sure like to meet them-"

"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" She yelled, bordering a panicky fit. _I can't let Kick get involve- no, not just Kick but Gunther and Kat… Oh Kat, why do I let myself into this mess…?_

Pressing the talk button, the man spoke into the speaker, **"I presume someone is on the other end of this wire."**

After a moment of silence, Gwen nearly sighed in relief before a young voice came over the waves, **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GWEN, YOU MONSTER!"**

"**Now, there's no means to yell, boy."** Ivan winced, **"I want to speak to Katrina Axle about the negotiation details involving Ms. Axle's safe return." **

Gwen's eyes widened as she lowered her head, near tears, _Oh snickerdoodles, Gunther why didn't you keep quiet? I'd rather be killed then get your guys hurt!_

Muffled shuffling was heard in the background as a clear, feminine voice spoke out tensely, **"This is Katrina Axle."**

"**AH, Katrina, I have someone here who wants to talk to you."** Ivan held the device inches from Gwen's face as she was expected to say something. She remained silent so the large man dug her lower arm into her back, forcing her to groan in pain.

A deeper voice spoke immediately, **"If you've hurt her-"** A rustle sounded as Kat's voice reappeared, **"Ok, what's the terms."**

"**Ms. Axle I believe you are familiar with my demands,"** He turned and cast an icy glare to the hostage as he communicated, **"The entire fortune in exchange for the rightful heiress' safe passage."**

A pause on the line before replying; **"No deal. You haven't kept her for long Mr. Ivan, I will have her out of you mangy grasp in two hours' time."**

"**If you're so sure; she'll be here for you in several easy-to-fit-together pieces."** He snickered as he clicked the line dead, slipping it in his pocket. "Take her to the holding room." Gwen felt her gag return and struggled against the two men as they grabbed her upper arms, quite literally dragging her away.

The scarlet haired girl, then found herself in an old storage room, stacked with boxes. She was shoved inside as one of the men shut and locked the door, both taking guard outside.

Gwen shuffled into a more comfortable position. Looking down at the dirty floor as she allowed the barricades of her personality give way. _Oh, this sucks, on so many levels. Their come soon, risk their lives for my skin and get put on ice, all because of my helpless, worthless self._ She blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks, biting into her gag as the tears soaked in, making the bitter cloth taste of salty droplets. Finally alone and the pressure weighing down on her shoulders, she allowed herself a few quiet sobs.

-KBSD: LITFL-

"We have to get her outta there!" Gunther insisted as Kat paced across the room.

"I know; I'm just not sure how to do it." She spat out, rubbing her forehead that was now growing moist with sweat.

Kick looked down in thought- _That JERK has Gwen tied up somewhere and we're just standing here._

"We'll think of something on the way. Gunther, come with me, we need to stop at my house; Kat get some fake money and set up a diversion, we're going in after her." Kick mad e the executive decision, the wheels turning in his mind as he himself worried, _I hope Gwen is okay…_

-KBSD: LITFL-

Katrina pulled up outside the abandoned steel plant in her California Ferrari. Releasing a heavy breath, she reached for the silver suitcase handcuffed to her wrist. Exiting the car she honked the horn once, signaling the two boys on the roof to begin their part of the plan.

Kick tightened the harness around his body and gave a 'thumbs up' to Gunther who gave him some slack as he climbed into a nearby air vent. Crawling on his hands and knees, slightly grateful for his smaller than normal size, the daredevil turned spy moved through the ventilation system. Coming to a pause over a room covered in boxes he spotted a lump on the floor, his spirits perking up GWEN!

Reaching in the pocket the harness provided, Kick removed the screws from the rusted air vent. When it fell to the floor, he followed in the same manor, running over to the sack.

"Gwen, hold on we'll get you out." Kick smiled as he undid the leather tie that kept the sack closed. However, when he removed the bag, only rocks were inside leaving him dazed for a second. A bang behind him forced the boy to turn around and see a guard holding the hostages frail body unconscious, smirking as he slammed and locked the door.

"Biscuits!" Kick cursed as he kicked the bag away.

"Kick, what's taking so long?" Gunther's worried voice asked through his walkie-talkie.

"I'm locked in, one of the guards got Gwen; I need you to warn Kat."

"What about you?"

Kick narrowed his eyes, "I'll find my own way out." Turning off the wire, he crawled back into the vent ways, trying to come up with a plan.

Meanwhile Katrina had been escorted in the factory to the waiting Mr. Ivan.

"Do you have the money?" The question was simple and short, like the tone of the situation. Kat held up the briefcase, nodding as she handed the key to one of the guards. He un-cuffed the carrycase and gave it to the elderly mastermind, who took it.

"Combination is written above it, extra-large for you're dying eyesight." She grimaced as he waved off her insult. Opening the case, he nearly drooled at the large square of 100 dollar bills stacked in the case.

"Good," he smirked that she couldn't see, "apprehend her."

The guards responded, one grabbed her shouldered as another punched her gut, taking the wind out of her. She was ushered to a nearby pole and her hands cuffed with her own handcuffs, the pure irony. Struggling to catch her breath, she lifted her head to face the betraying villain.

"I hope you weren't so fond of your little sister," Ivan slipped on a pair of sunglasses, "She's in quite a pickle up there."

Katrina looked up in horror as Gwen hung by her wrists to a large hook dangling over a large cauldron of boiling tar. She looked lifeless but unharmed.

"I have a plane to catch," He waved mockingly as he pushed a remote button, "Ta-ta." He laughed evilly as the hook roared to life slowly began to lower closer to the hot substance.

"YOU MONSTER!" Kat yelled as she struggled but he ignored her cries, leaving the building with is guards, and dooming the fate of the Axle family.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Kick finally found the main processing room and gasped when he saw Gwen hanging girl, his mind went blank, "GWEN!"

"KICK!" His attention drew to the tied up older sister, "YOU NEED TO HELP HER, SHE'LL GET TARRED!"

Kick nodded and jumped from the vent landing on a nearby catwalk, running toward the lowering hook.

Gunther burst through the door, landing in a ninja, karate kid pose.

"GUNTHER! HELP ME!" Kat couldn't control her voice as she watched helplessly as her closest family dangled in front of death. Gunther removed the spare key from his pocket and fuddled with the cuffs.

Kick leaped off the walk in a risky air catching move and grabbed the chain connected to the hook. Sliding down he came face to face with the pale faced maiden, he gently touched her face, trying to wake her.

"Gwen, Gwen come on, wake up." _Please wake up…_

A moan passed through her lips as she winced, Kick took that as a sign she was alive. The ropes were tight and Kick felt the heat come closer and closer…

Gunther finally managed to unlock the metal cuffs linking the blonde's hands together. In a flash, she ran over to the control board and flipped the same button off, stopping the hooks decent from entering the boiling tar. She breathed a sigh of relief taking a moment to slow her blood pressure before she had a heart attack. Gunther managed to find the hooks controls as he maneuvered the hook out of danger and slowly lowered it to the floor.

Kick finally managed to undo the binding ropes as the hook began to lower to the safer ground. Gwen's body leaned against his own, her lifeless face resting on his shoulder. Kick sighed in solace as he felt her pulse against his chest. He gazed at her face, remembering the look of worry that etched into his mind before.

_Thank goodness she's safe, I don't know what would happen if she got hurt while I was nearby... Her face looks kind of red, especially her cheeks, has she been crying? Poor girl, I can't imagine what she went through. _

He brushed her soft bangs out of the way of her eyes, which were still closed.

"...Ki...ck..." She murmured, slowly coming to as the hook landed on the floor, Kick holding her body bridal style off the ground and close to him.

_Oh Gwen, I'm so sorry..._

-KBSD: LITFL-

Emerald irises blinked open to soft lamp light as she came to. Swaddled in a warm blanket Gwen sat up, her temples aching slightly from the previous events. Her gaze traveled the room until it came to a pair of sparkly blue orbs,

"Morning, sleepyhead." The figure said sweetly sitting beside her.

With her vision still blurred she struggled to make out the person beside her.

"Kick?"

The blur giggled, not chuckled but giggled. It wasn't Kick it was a girl, her sister.

_Why did you think it was Kick? _

_I was hoping he'd be here to wake me up. I felt him hold me; the sensation of feeling his arms around my body was the most comforting thing... ever. _

"Feeling better, Gwen darling?" Kat smiled sincerely as she touched the twelve year olds forehead, taking her inner temperature.

"I feel like a truck hit me..." She slurred as she held her head, both physically and mentally exhausted.

"Yeah, unconsciousness will do that, anything hurt?"

"Just my wrists… and my head."

"Ibuprofen should heel that up," The older Sis stood, beginning for the kitchen.

"Katrina?" Gwen spoke to get her attention, which she did receive, "Where's Kick and Gunther?"

"They had to get ready for the party, after we brought you home they left, saying you needed time to heal up." Kat smiled sentimentally, "That Kick fellow seemed worried sick over you, just so you know; you had him through the loop."

Gwen looked at her lap, feeling blush crawl all over her pale face.

"I can call off the party if you want done rest." Her voice was sincere, but Gwen shot that idea down.

"Nah, it's just pain." She joked as she wearily stood, "I'd better get ready."

"Ok, bath's waiting upstairs." Kat smiled as Gwen made her way up. She entered the kitchen going over and picking up an apple. Feeling it in her palm made her smile, reminding here of the case. _Wait till he counts his chickens, I bet none of them hatched,_ she thought as she bit into the red skin, piercing the soft flesh underneath.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Mr. Ivan smirked as he looked out the small window in his private jet, alone in the first class cabin. _The fools were none the wiser, and now the money is mine._ He chucked as he opened the case and gazed hungrily at the sea of money. Picking up a stack, he flipped through it, seeing some green before a chunk of white. The man paused before picking another stack and thumbing it, finding the same results. Turning the briefcase over, he watched the money hit the floor three quarters of the stacks were white paper rectangles. Holding the dollar up to the light, he grunted and tossed the case across the cabin like a Hulk impersonator.

_All counterfeit. _

_Damn it._

He looked out the window again this tine in hatred.

_One day Axle, one day..._

-KBSD: LITFL-

Gwen closed the door to the backyard, sighing in tiredness.

_Those people are parasites if you try to be nice._

She shook her head as she gazed out at her party, the sea of kids dancing chatting and enjoying themselves. Walking as easily as she could in her shoes, Gwen pushed her way through the crowd, saying hi and giving high fives to random people who offered. Several boys stopped everything to stare at her like preteen boys would, follow by several slaps of girlfriends or ticked of talkers. She ignored their obvious reactions and made her way to the set up stage and DJ jamming away. He stopped the music and calmed the crowd down as Gwen waited to speak.

"So how's everybody doin tonight?" She asked as the crowd cheered back, clapping up a storm.

"Thank you all for coming and I hope you guys have the time of your life. I know school is right around the corner and obviously nobody wants to kiss summer goodbye-"

"No, but I'd gladly kiss you goodnight!" A random boy said in the crowd followed by a wolf whistle. Gwen brushed some hair behind her ear, "But summer's not dead yet. We have tonight to let summer go out with a bang instead of a fizzle. So I want everybody here to have as much fun as physically possible and leave her saying that this summer was a blast! Now let's really get this party started huh, Mr. DJ?" She asked sassily as he cranked up We the Kings, "August is Over". Everyone cheered and started to dance as Gwen lifted get dress slightly to walk down the stage and moved through the crowd to find a certain someone.

Kick was talking to Gunther by the nacho bowl as he smiled to see Gwen move over in all her blazing glory.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, nearly yelling over the loud volume. The daredevil nodded as he accepted get hand, leading them away from the crowd.

The music dimmed as the two found a bench near the tree hammock. Sitting down, it first began as awkward silence when Gwen spoke first.

"Like the party?"

"It's totally epic; you should throw them more often." He nodded, trying to even the stage.

She smiled, "I never got the chance to thank you... for saving me."

"That? Don't sweat, you're my friend Gwen, and that's what friends do." Kick tried to blow it off.

The scarlet haired girl shook her head, "You shouldn't have done that. Do you know how bad I would have felt if something happened to you over me? I could never forgive myself."

"And I could never forgive myself if you got hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't get you in the van."

The song ended and a slow song drifted through the night, Jesse McCartney "Because You Live"

Gwen reached over to touch her friend's gloved hand, smiling sweetly. Kick rubbed the back of his neck, smiling back, taking her of one hands in his, his fingers brushed against her bracelets in a kind gesture. Gwen couldn't contain her reaction as she winced in pain. Kick noticed her look and gently removed her wrist jewelry to reveal red etchings of rope burns embedded in her fair skin.

"Oh biscuits, do those hurt?" He looked at her face fully awaiting her answer as she shrugged.

"No very, it's-"

"-just pain?" Kick smiled, as she looked away,

_How does he do that, am I that readable?_

"Look, just let me thank you and we can be done with this, a hostess can't just ditch her party." She said playfully as Kick chuckled.

"Ok, okay."

"Close your eyes." Kick blinked, his blue eyes looking into her eyes for some hint to what she was doing, however the sparkling jade orbs gave away no secrets. Shutting his eyelids, he put his trust in the fair maiden.

Gwen silently gulped; moistening her pink lips she leaned forward and hovered inches from Kick's face, almost in nervousness.

_What are you waiting for? He's right there, kiss him! You love him- don't you? _

_Do I? Oh gosh I don't know; snickerdoodles I don't know! _

_He saved your life, shared your secrets and cares for you. It's obvious he loves you too, just do it, girl._

_But friends do that too; I mean… he did…_

_That's the past, remember? This is your new shot Gwen, a new love; you need to take it before it's too late! _

_JUST_

_DO_

_IT!_

Gwen strained to keep her eyes closed. She leaned forward and puckered, almost forcing her body to move. At the last moment, she veered off to the side a few inches and kissed the daredevil on the cheek

_You are a wimp. You'll regret that. You will._

Kick opened his eyes slowly, touching the cheek that made contact with Gwen's mouth. He looked up to see Gwen who had run off toward the house. If he could see her face, he would have seen the pained look in her eyes and her lip bleeding from how hard she restrained herself from blurting out _I love you…_

Kick stood to his feet, thinking about rather to run after her or not. _She probably needs some time, Kick, let her cool down._

A rustle in the nearby bushes caught his attention, nearly scaring him out of his skin; as a familiar female face appeared, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Kick, are you ok?" Kendall asked, holding her pink and green sweater to her chest.

Kick took a minute to gain his vocal cords again, "Y-yeah, must be this heat or something."

She stood their awkwardly before extending her hand, "Want to dance?"

Kick had to do a double take to fully comprehend her words. Did Kendall Perkins just ask to dance with me? That came out of nowhere, literally. Something warm grew inside of him as he actually considered her question.

"Well?" He looked up at her extended hand, taking it into his glove and nodded. He could have sworn he saw the girl blush as if she didn't expect him to agree. She pulled him toward the lively crowded dance floor. He looked back only once, leaving his twisting emotions for the fury of sweat and music.

-KBSD: LITFL-

19 freaking pages- holy crap!

-KBSD: LITFL-

This is the longest… THING I have ever typed in my life. I'm really sorry this took so long, writers block is my dueling enemy, but luckily I won this battle. Also, I/m starting to post art on my deviantart account pertaining to both KBSD fics! There's a link from my homepage so go check it out and PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you thought; this chapter is defiantly one of my favorite chapters so far. I want your opinions; good or **constructive **please no flames.

Thank you all and CIAO!

-Phoenix


	6. School's In!

Life in the Fast Lane

Chapter 6: School's In!

Oh gosh it has been so long since I've updated! I'm sorry to all my reviewers- my life took some turns, something's broke but I arise from the ashes inspired! So here is chapter 6, enjoy!

**Bold is notes/song lyrics (had to be altered for time's sake)**

_Italic are thoughts or flashback_

So, silly little disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick or anything else. Just this story and my characters, clear? Spectacular!

-KBSD: LITFL-

Summer had finally flown away and autumn had set in. All the students had begun to return to school- some entering it for the first time, like Gwen. She normally would struggle on the first day, if it wasn't for Kick and Gunther to help her out. The red head was currently in her class which she shared with Kick and Gunther, English. Trying to focus on the teacher's rambling, she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her usual gray shirt but with red skinny jeans instead of the ruffled skirt, black converse and loose, black-cotton, sleeveless vest that flowed down her body. Her hair was up in the floppy ponytail with a little black rose barrette in her red locks. She would have worn her usual outfit if it wasn't so nippy outside. She hated cold weather with a passion but could do nothing about it. While dazed out she felt something land on her lap and looked to see a crumbled paper ball. Casually looking around, she caught Kick behind her; sending her a smile which she smiled back. Turning back to the front, she opened the ball to see what was inside- a note.

**Are you getting any of this? - Kick**

Gwen rolled her eyes but still kept her grin and wrote back.

**Nay- is she always so drab, good sir? - Lady Guinevere**

The green-eyed girl passed the note back, only to receive it back quickly.

**Old English, really Gwen? –Kick**

**Hey, I like it, entertain me - Gwen**

She folded the note and passed it back, soon the time went by with the two passing notes- written in moving old English...

**Very well, my fair lady, if entertainment you seek- seek no further than the highest rank, the king himself. To answer your question before: unfortunately yes, you caught her upon one of her lighter days. – King Arthur**

**Aye, luck must be on my side, I dread the thought of meeting her upon a worse day than the primeval – Lady Guinevere**

**Do not expect a miracle –King Arthur**

**My lord, pray you tell me how goes your plans for future events? – Lady Guinevere**

**None so far; however an idea is bound to enter the chasm of my mind soon. – King Arthur**

**Yes, something must fit in the space between your ears. –Lady Guinevere**

**Oh, now someone has wit, now does ye? – King Arthur**

**That was sarcasm, my lord, not wit. Though some would say my wit would outmatch a double sided sword. – Lady Guinevere**

**I'd challenge that theory, but I love a girl with a quick wit. – King Arthur**

**I had a feeling you might. – Lady Guinevere**

To her surprise the bell rung to announce class change. She looked up to see everyone packing up-no one had noticed their paper conversation. So she simply followed the crowd and packed up, Kick apologizing that they would need to get moving if they would get to the gym in time. Suddenly a slick smile came on his face as he turned to his lady counterpart.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked with a daring tone, motioning for her to get on Ol' Blue behind him.

Gwen looked oddly nervous because she'd never been on a skateboard before.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Kick assured as he offered his hand to her, "I thought you trusted me."

"I do." Gwen said with shaky confidence, honestly she felt like those two words had a double meaning in his situation but tried to ignore the reference. Sliding into position behind the daredevil, she hardly had time to blink before they had took off like a bolt of lightning; flying through the halls of the building. Kids actually stepped to the side as the duo blazed by, some grinning and holding out their hands for a drive-by-high-five. For Gwen the sensation was thrilling- the need for speed flowed through her in pure joy.

A giggle sneaked out of her mouth with a childish 'WOO-HOO' as she shot her arms up in the air, taking in the wild feeling. Kick felt a small smirk grow on his face as he blazed into the gymnasium just as the bell rang.

"That... Was... Thrilling!" Gwen said breathlessly.

Kick said nothing but kept the grin on his lips.

Their entrance had not gone unnoticed; the other students lined up for roll call turned to see the two kids.

"BUTTOWSKI!" Ms. Sylvester roared as the two made their way to join their comrades, "Do you have a reason for nearly being late?"

"He was helping me around the building, ma'am." Gwen said quickly, not wanting the daredevil to get in trouble for her sake.

"You must be the new kid, Axle isn't it?" The female gym teacher questioned as everyone seemed to perk up and Kick looked nervous.

"Yes, ma'am, just call me Gwen." The red-head brushed her bangs out of her eyes, placing a hand on her hip.

"As part of this class, I need to assess your skills;" The stone woman grinned and held up a red, rubber ball, "and what better way through a game of dodge ball?"

All the kids softly cheered and high-fived one another as Kick moved next to Gwen, mumbling to her,

"It's you against the class- not the best odds."

Gwen turned to give Kick a confident smirk, "I got this."

Soon the gym was divided- the entire class of kids (even Kick), armed with red, rubber ammo against the lone Gwen Axle. The girl tightly laced her black, All-star sneakers and placed a pair of sleek sunglasses over her green eyes; the glass covered in a mirror like reflective surface to prevent from seeing her jade pupils.

The whistle blew and the madness began. Kendall, assuming her role of leader, launched her ball at Gwen first which the girl simply side-stepped in simplicity. The blonde was surprised but another brigade threw their weapons in response.

"I think you guys are missing the purpose of dodge ball-" Gwen began as the objects flew toward her.

"See, you're supposed to hit me-"

She dodged some red blurs.

"It's not like I'm making it difficult." The loner leaned backward, the objects flying over her matrix trick with style and even grace, after the attack; she yawned a bit for mocking sake.

"Is that all you got?"

Kendall in such a rage of blinding insult, gave the Hail-Mary order-

"FIRE EVERYTHING!"

And everyone did.

There was a moment where the attacking crowd watched in awe as the smooth sister simply blocked the projectiles in her path with another dodge ball, sending them flying back, hitting many people. Soon only a few were left standing- Kendall, Kick and Gunther. Gwen took the ball in her hands and effortlessly tapped the Nordic boy who simply nodded with good sportsmanship.

Kendall's anger now boarded fear as she yelled toward the motionless daredevil, "KICK, Do something!"

Her worried voice awoke his senses as he threw himself in front of her by pure instinct to block the dodge ball headed in her direction. The room gasped and time seemed to slow as Gwen watched in horror as Kick lie on the ground, in front of Kendall. The bossy blonde herself looked misty-eyed, as if the boy had given himself for her place.

"Oh Kick..."

He struggled to open one eye and whispered, "You're on your own now, Kendall..."

Gwen took another ball from the ground and narrowed her eyes, all her emotion of regret turning to hate on the other girl as she charged at her. Kendall looked like a deer in the headlights before springing up and reaching for the ball beside her to cover herself. However as her fingertips lingered a few inches from her target, she felt a tap on her ankle and saw the ball roll by.

The whistle blew again; the game was over- Gwen had won.

After receiving a satisfied nod from the gym teacher, the sunglass-wearing girl made her way toward the two sworn enemies when she was barraged by the group of amazed kids. So packed, she couldn't push through, she allowed herself to be swallowed by their endless talk as Kendall helped Kick get to the nurse.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Sitting in the bleach-white room, Kick tried not to make eye contact with Kendall as she pressed a bag of ice to his cheek, the unlucky spot where the dodge ball hit. He wasn't bothered by the pain, the splotchy purple bride would fade and pain was- well pain. He wasn't upset a Gwen, after all it was dodge ball, everyman's war, he would have done the same in her position. He was slightly embarrassed that he took the beating though, for Kendall Perkins nonetheless. Ronaldo's girlfriend, his sworn enemy in everything- he had on instinct taken it for her. Why? Well, now his feelings about the pretty blonde with pin-straight hair and light sky-blue eyes, he couldn't think straight.

"You didn't have to do that." His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. He couldn't think of a good response, so he remained silent.

Kendall sighed, un-tucking a few strains of her characteristic hair.

"Claren- Kick, I just want to thank you for what you did. It really was-"

"Crazy?" Kick spat, already knowing what she would say.

"...Awesome." Kick paused, perking up, did Kendall just willingly say awesome? Oh gosh the universe wanted to mock him didn't it.

Needing to do something, he reached up to hold the ice pack only for his gloved hand to land on top of hers. Kendall, feeling her face burn, let him have the ice pack.

"Thanks," The red and white boy said looking down at the tile floor.

Kendall stood up, "Uh, I need to go to class-"

"I can handle myself." Kick said as he took the pack off his numb face.

Through the chilling sensation of his bluish cheek he could feel Kendall's soft lips give him a faint peck before she fled to her next class.

Kick just froze, reached up and gently touched the cheek that she lightly kissed. The emotion flood gate busted open and the boy looked more confused than ever. He needed some time to think.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Kendall wanted to believe that all just happened was a dream- a fantasy really- but it wasn't. She had just willingly kissed Kick Buttowski. Not to hide, not to get out of a jam or even on a dare- an actual kiss. Her feelings for the daredevil she once hated were undeniable now- she loved him. She loved Clarence Francis Buttowski. And she knew what she had to do. Although she knew it wouldn't end well, but it was nest for everyone.

She had to break-up with Ronaldo, her lovesick partner who cherished her with sweet names and honesty. He was never prodding, always giving her space when she needed it, he was something special. However, her heart belonged to Kick and she did not want to lead Ronaldo on any longer. So she made up her mind to tell him the news at lunch and hope for the best.

-KBSD: LITFL-

The day seemed to fly by for Gwen. Now it was lunchtime and the small crowd that had been trailing her all day had finally dispersed. Needing some air, the girl slipped out to the abandoned playground. Sliding her backpack onto the ground, she sat on a swing and kicked her feet back and forth just a bit. Time like this made her think of her childhood- or what was her childhood. With her family's fame linked to her, she hardly left the house as a little kid, to avoid being trumped by the paparazzi. Gwen would have given anything for a regular life- for real friends, for play dates and snowball fights in the winter, heck for a stable house to live in (The family was constantly moving for some reason or other). Now sitting on the swing she felt... Normal. Like a normal girl living in a normal town with nothing to wear her down and honestly- it was the greatest sensation in the world.

The daydreaming beauty was alerted out of her thoughts as another person walked out of the cafeteria, obviously angry. It was a boy, with blonde hair dressed in a maroon and gold hoodie with black pants and wore square glasses on his face. His body was tense as he paced outside the brick wall before sliding down to a fetal position and curling into a ball. She was confused for a split second before she realized the boy was crying- seriously trembling. The moment was surreal for her- she had seen this reaction before all too well...

Feeling the need to give the boy privacy, Gwen quietly grabbed her things and tried to walk back inside, what she didn't expect was the cafeteria door to squeak as she opened it. The boy shot up to make eye contact with the person who disturbed the silence. He almost looked disappointed as he looked into her vibrant green orbs. She could only stare back with a look of empathy clear on her face. The stare held for brief moments before she finally broke the stare and went inside, leaving the boy to grieve alone.

-KBSD: LITFL-

The rest of the day was fast and high with news. Kendall Perkins had dumped Ronaldo! It was the buzz of the day with kids huddled against the lockers and roaming the hallways, talking about the fight in the auditorium she must have missed. _So the boy's name is Ronaldo,_ Gwen mused as she shook her head, _such a shame how couples can't stay together._

The final bell had run and Gwen was about to find Kick and Gunther when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gwen, can you stop by the mall and pick up some more lipstick for me please?"

Gwen puffed, "Kat, can't you do it later? I just got out of school."

"I'm stuck in a meeting and won't have time later." Her sister's tone turned begging, "Please lady, I'll owe you one."

Gwen sighed but nodded, "Okay."

"Thanks girl, you're awesome, I got to go, love you bye." Then the line went dead.

Gwen shrugged and headed out the building, headed for the mall complex before hearing Kick and Gunther.

"Hey, Gwen! Where ya goin'?" Gunther asked as he and the daredevil caught up with her.

"Headed for the mall- gotta pick up something for Kat." She perked a bit, "Wanna come?"

"Sure." Kick said with a smile as Gwen took into account his normal looking face.

"Where's you're bruise?" Gwen asked quietly, "I mean I know I hit you kinda hard, sorry about that by the way."

Kick waved it off, "I'm a fast healer."

Soon the three had made it to the mall. When Gwen began to approach the beauty store Kick and Gunther promptly suggested they wait outside. The red haired girl simply giggled and nodded, before entering alone. She scanned the aisles before stopping in front a case of lipstick. Wouldn't you know it another person entered the store, with all his snobby swagger. It was Gordon Gibbles with his two large bodyguards, the DiPazzi twins.

Swishing his bronzed hair out of his alluring chocolate eyes, he lifted his sunglasses to rest on his head, adjusting to the bright lights of the cosmetic store when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of crimson. Stopping, he took in the beautiful thing that had caught his eye: a hot girl with a beautiful body and blood red hair. The girl half turned to look at something else and Gordon discovered the most vivid emerald eyes he had ever come to see. The girl was top number- perfect looking and he had to know her name. Snapping an order for the guards to stay, he walked over on his own, his eyes still looking at the curves of the mystery girl's hips and legs that the red skinny jeans displayed well.

Gwen picked a shade of ruby lipstick when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning, her eyes came to meet a pair of mocha ones.

"Hey." Was all the boy said, sending her a kilo-watt smile she could swear was blinding.

"Sup?" She asked casually as she looked him over; they were almost eye level to each other.

"Name's Gibbles, Gordon Gibbles, what's yours babe?" The preppy boy asked his tone obviously flirty as Gwen only smirked.

"Maybe I don't want to tell ya." She walked past him and into another aisle. Gordon looked stunned for a good second before following her.

"Well, anything I can get you to make you change your mind?" He asked as she rolled her eyes, being in front of him he didn't see it.

"No thanks boy, besides I know what your type is."

This led him to pass in front of her, making her stop, "What is my type sweetheart, cuz I think it's you." He added a wink that could make girls faint.

Gwen closed her eyes and shook her head, "You're probably a star of some kind from the west side with a really rich daddy and bodyguards that follow you around everywhere to protect you from 'berserk' fans. You also think girls will just fall at your feet and worship you. Well I got a newsflash for ya." She leaned in dangerously close to Gordon's face so close he could feel her hot breath, "I'm not one of those girls."

Gordon, for the first time in his life, actually was speechless. This girl was defiantly not normal and it intrigued him even more. He looked over to see a karaoke machine displayed as an attraction in the store and got an idea.

"You seem like a competitive chick, how about a bet?" Gordon asked as he pushed her away ever so gently.

Gwen crossed her arms, "I'm listening."

"A rap off; if I win you tell me your name."

"And if I win?"

Gordon shook his head, "That won't happen so don't imagine it."

The crimson headed girl's jaw dropped in pure annoyance then tightened into a line with death glare eyes. Oh now she's mad, her competitor noticed.

"So, you have what it takes to be a rapper, babe?" Gordon asked again, cocking an eyebrow.

"Bring it, Gordie!" Gwen was furious now and they both marched over to the song machine.

Soon, everyone noticed the commotion and it caught a great crowd of people. Kick took advantage of his tint stature and made through the crowd to see his archenemies and best friend in a flirty/hate glare off.

"Gordon." Kick spat heavily as the prep turned to see the daredevil-hero.

"Well, if it isn't loser-towski, what are you doing here shrimp?" Gordon mocked as he stared brown against blue.

"Kick what are you doing?" Gwen came between the two boys, pushing them apart.

"You know this loser, babe?" Gordon spoke with disgust as Kick glared harder at the taller boy.

"Leave Kick out of this Gordie." The girl spoke with a paternal tone that most adults use to warn a child in which Gordon rolled his eyes with a puff. Gwen turned to Kick and smiled, trying to calm her friend.

"Don't worry Kick, I got this."

Kick crossed his arms, "The last time you said that, you ended up on a date with Mouth."

"And if she loses she'll be going on one- with me." Gordon cockily butted in the conversation, his arm draping over the crimson adolescent's shoulders.

Kick growled, making to jump the male-Paris Hilton wannabe, but Gwen held him back. Gordon only kept his smug look.

"I can handle this, don't you trust me?" Her words rung true in his mind, making him pause in thought.

"I do."

"Besides, if by some tragedy I do lose, I won't hold you back next time." She said in a cheery voice as Gordon deadpanned and Kick sent him an evil grin full of anticipation.

Gordon took the mike first with the DiPazzi twins as backup singers- selecting Pittbull's I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)

**Its Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix,**

**you know that S 75 Street Brazil?**

**Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho,**

**Hahahaha**

**Que ola cata, Que ola omega**

**and this how we gon do it**

**Dale,**

**one-two-three-four**

**Uno-do'-tres-cuatro**

**I know you want me (want me)**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me (want me)**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me**

**You know I want cha (want cha)**

**(Hahaha)**

**one-two-three-four**

**Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)**

**6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh,**

**Pit got it locked from brews to the locker,**

**All I.P uh, big and packer,**

**That he's not, but damn he's hot,**

**label fly but Pit won't stop,**

**got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como?)**

**watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock, ha Enjoy Me**

**I know you want me (want me)**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me (want me)**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me**

**You know I want cha (want cha)**

**one-two-three-four**

**Uno-do'-tres-cuatro**

**Rumba (Si)**

**Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)**

**Rumba (Si)**

**Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)**

**one-two-three-four**

**Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)**

**Mami got an a** like a donkey, with a monkey,**

**look like King Kong, welcome to the crib,**

**305 thats what it is,**

**with a woman down ya shhhh don't play games,**

**they up the chain, and they let her do everythang and anythang, hit tha thang**

**and they love it gettin' it in, gettin' on,**

**all night long (Dale)**

**I know you want me (want me)**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me (want me)**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me**

**You know I want cha (want cha)**

**one-two-three-four**

**Uno-do'-tres-cuatro**

**Rumba (Si)**

**Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)**

**Rumba (Si)**

**Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)**

**one-two-three-four**

**Uno-do'-tres-cuatro**

**Baby you can get it, if you win it we can play,**

**baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay,**

**even got a king size matress we can lay,**

**baby I dont care, I dont care, what they say**

**I know you want me (want me)**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me (want me)**

**you know I want cha (want cha)**

**I know you want me**

**You know I want cha (want cha)**

**one-two-three-four**

**Uno-do'-tres-cuatro**

**Rumba (Si)**

**Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)**

**Rumba (Si)**

**Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)**

**one-two-three-four**

**Uno-do'-tres-cuatro**

Gordon finished with a wink and pose, earning decent applause and causing a few girls to faint. Gwen just rolled her eyes, simply not amused by hid performance. The machine gave him a score of 85 out of 100.

Then it was Gwen's turn, she picked Glamorous by Fergie featuring Ludacris.

**If you aint got no money take yo'broke a** home**

**You say: If you aint got no money take yo'broke a** home**

**G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**

**We flying the first class**

**Up in the sky**

**Poppin' champagne**

**Livin' the life**

**In the fast lane**

**And I wont change**

**For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**The glamorous,**

**The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)**

**For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**Wear them gold and diamonds rings**

**All them things dont mean a thing**

**Chaperons and limousines**

**Shopping for expensive things**

**I be on the moovie screens**

**Magazines and boogie scenes**

**Im not clean, Im not pristine**

**Im n queen, Im no machine**

**I still go to Taco Bell**

**Drivethrough, raw as Hell**

**I dont care, Im still real**

**No matter how many records I sell**

**After the show or after the Grammys**

**I like to go cool out with the family**

**Sippin', reminscing on days when I had a Mustang**

**And now I'm in...**

**We flying the first class**

**Up in the sky**

**Poppin' champagne**

**Livin' the life**

**In the fast lane**

**And I won't change**

**For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**The glamorous,**

**The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)**

**For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

Suddenly a Ludacris impersonator stepped out of the crowd and she threw him the mic.

**Im talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams**

**You deserve nothing but all the finer things**

**Now this whole world has no clue to do with us**

**I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us**

**Brother gotta keep enough lettuce**

**To support your shoe fetish**

**Lifestyles so rich and famous**

**Robin Leach will get jealous**

**Half a million for the stones**

**Takin trips from here to Rome**

**Soon they were both singing together-**

**So If you aint got no money take yo'broke ass home**

Gwen took the mic for the solo again-

**G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**

**We flying the first class**

**Up in the sky**

**Poppin' champagne**

**Livin' the life**

**In the fast lane**

**And I won't change**

**For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**The glamorous,**

**The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)**

**For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**I got problems up to here**

**I've got people in my ear**

**Telling me these crazy things**

**That I don't want to know (eff y'all)**

**I've got money in the bank**

**And I'd really like to thank**

**All the fans, I'd like to thank**

**Thank you really though**

**Cuz I remember yesterday**

**When I dreamt about the days**

**When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope**

**Dang, It's been a long road**

**And the industry is cold**

**I'm glad my daddy tell me so, he let his daughter know. ~ **

Gwen ended like Gordon, with a pose and a smile. Her applause was louder, though and so was her score, 96 out of 100.

"But how?" Gordon asked, "I don't lose!"

"Well that'll have to change won't it? Ding-ding, school's in Gordon, you just got served." Gwen smirked. She walked over and stuck out her hand for a shake, "I'm a good sport."

Gordon stared at the fingerless gloved hand then shook it, his gaze met her half-lidded green hue, "By the way, the name is Axle- Gwen Axle." Gwen released his hand and half-turned, "Ciao, Gibbles." She mockingly blew him a kiss and strutted out the store, high fiving the daredevil and Viking boy simultaneously.

The prep just stood in the middle of the crowd and watched her leave. Part of him was upset, angry and love-struck at the same time.

"You'll pay for this embarrassment, Gwen Axle." He muttered under his breath, "One day, you will pay."

_One day you will be mine,_ he mentally added to his monologue.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Extra Scene:

Gwen collapsed on her bed after arriving home that night, tired by the day's events. Kick congratulated her on her win and Gunther recorded the whole thing, saying that it would 'go viral overnight'. Lying on her quilt taking it everything in, she opened her eyes wide.

"Ah snickerdoodles- I forgot the lipstick!"

-KBSD: LITFL-

So that's chapter 6- and boy was it eventful! Tell me what you all thought. Love it? Hate it? I want to know! Leave a review and receive a hug :3

Live till it hurts- and then some!

-Phoenix


	7. A Midsummer Night's Dream Part 1

Life in the Fast Lane

Chapter 7: A Midsummer Night's Dream Part 1

Ah yes, the drive of summer is a good thing- school is out in three days and I can hardly contain my excitement! 82 days of summer vacation- 82 days of freedom! Long summer's days and warm summer's nights, the thought reminded me of a one-shot I wrote, Check Yes Juliet and the hint of a possible sequel. So with all our character's jealousy and love brewing; what better circumstances for some theater fun? I hope you all enjoy!

**Bold is intercoms**

_Italic are thoughts or lines_

Silly little disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick or anything else. Just this story and my characters, clear? Spectacular!

-KBSD: LITFL-

Fall had now fully set into Mellowbrooke with cool temperatures, the leaves changing to shades of gold, red and brown. Ronaldo and Kendall hadn't spoken much since their breakup and often avoided one another at all cost. This was kind of awkward for the whole population for everyone had heard about the breakup. It was a topic that was treaded lightly by all students and even teachers.

This cool day in October, the class had met in the auditorium for Mr. Wang's drama class. The two once partners now sat on opposite sides of the rows; their eyes diverted to anywhere but the other's general direction. The daredevil simply shook his head, wishing to two would just move on, and turned back to his notebook where he had been sketching absent mindedly. Some of stunts; ramps and flaming rings of destiny that accompanied most stunts, while there was a few rough sketches of Gunther, Gwen and himself from a picture they had taken over the summer. Then there were two pictures that had been placed in the center of the page- the obvious focal point; one of Kendall sitting with a book in her thin hands, sending a sly smile toward the fourth wall of the paper; while on the flip side Gwen sat similar to the blonde teacher's pet, one leg drew up to tighten her blades with a sweeter smile on her ruby lips. Kick still debated the choice of both girls in his mind- his childhood enemy Kendall or his best friend Gwen. His attention was ripped from the book when he heard Gwen call his name, shutting the book quickly to hide the evidence of his confusion.

"Hey Kick." Gwen said happily as she settled into the seat next to him, her outfit changing to a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a Coca-Cola heart icon on the front.

"Sup Gwen?" The daredevil asked casually, doing well about not showing his near fawning over the girl with the blood red hair.

"Not much- this science is starting to confuse me though." She was referring to the science class she had- currently looking at the topic of physics.

"I can tutor you if you like." Kick himself was rather spectacular in the subject- showing not all uprising stuntmen sucked in school.

The jade eyed doe looked at him with a playful smile upon her lips, "Me? Be tutored by a daredevil- Kick do you wish to see my growing reputation of an independent go down the drain?"

"Independent- or just too stubborn to ask for help?" Kick countered with a grin of his own, to which Gwen giggled in reply and shoved his arm teasingly with an "Oh you kid".

Their attention turned toward the stage where Mr. Wang had appeared in a puff of ninja smoke. _That man with his dramatic entrances…_ Kick shook his head with the thought.

"Students, it is approaching time for the fall play, and with the success we received from the last play, Mr. Wang has decided that we shall do another try at Shakespeare!" Everyone groaned as thoughts of the near disaster of Romeo and Juliet last time (A/N: For all those who haven't read it yet, check out 'Check Yes Juliet' in my stories).

"Great…" Gwen mumbled under her breath, sinking into the chair more. She hoped it wouldn't be something to lovey-dovey like R&J, maybe Macbeth or Hamlet just nothing with love pairings.

"Our fall play will be…" _Macbeth, Macbeth, please say Macbeth!_ Gwen prayed mentally, "A Midsummer Night's Dream!"

"Snickerdoodles…" She cursed as she face-palmed her head.

"Mr. Wang will be holding auditions for lead parts after class, so all the young actors and actresses show you're brightest! All those who do not participate in the play will FAIL." The words echoed through the room along with pained nods.

"Excellent," The Asian man said calmly, "Will Kick, Gwen, Jackie, Kendall and Ronaldo stay after class- the matter is important."

_I wonder what the big deal is,_ Kick thought as Kendall and Ronaldo perked up at their names when called together only to be facing opposite direction soon enough. Kick turned to look at the slumped Gwen who looked ready to die. He simply patted her shoulder, offering a smile in support as she smiled back, his hand catching a few strands of her red silky hair from her pony-tail. Again sparks passed between the two of them as their eyes locked in what felt like an eternal stare that only lasted for a few seconds. They were interrupted by a rather loud fake-sounding cough coming from a few rows back where Kendall sat with Wacky Jackie, both girls staring at them with a mix of envy and rage. Seeing their audience, the pair turned back to the front and slumped down in the chairs together out of sight and stayed like that till the end of class.

After the bell rang and most students left; the four mentioned walked up on stage; Gwen, Jackie and Kick forced to stand between Kendall and Ronaldo, while Kick hid behind Gwen to avoid being smothered by his '#1 fan'. The drama teacher walked up to the group, "Greetings!"

"Uh, hey," Gwen said after nobody spoke up.

"Mr. Wang has requested your presence because you all will be the main leads of the fall play." He said with dramatic flair and everyone gasped in protest.

"But-but I was a lead in the last play!" Kendall and Ronaldo said simultaneously before looking at each other and turning away, folding their arms.

"You both were unconscious for a good period of the play so it's technically invalid." The man reasoned, "Plus Buttowski and Axle were understudies- this is a perfect chance for them to receive the credit they deserve."

Gwen and Kick shook their heads, while making cut motions with their hands, "Uh that' snot necessary-"

"Of course it is! Now, enough talk!" Mr. Wang clapped his hands as Gunther shuffled out on stage carrying the scripts, highlighted in various colors, "Here are you're scripts, let's see… Kick- say the red line with Ronaldo on the yellow. Kendall says the pink with Gwen on the green."

The group sighed, obviously not getting out of this.

Kick said his line, the line of Lysander-

_Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood;_

_And to speak troth, I have forgot our way:_

_We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good,_

_And tarry for the comfort of the day._

Then Kendall, as Hermia-

_Be it so, Lysander: find you out a bed;_

_For I upon this bank will rest my head._

The words skipped to Gwen who played Helena-

_Stay, though thou kill me, sweet Demetrius._

Ronaldo finished the trial as Demetrius-

_I charge thee, hence, and do not haunt me thus._

Mr. Wang smiled and clapped, "Just as Mr. Wang suspected! You four will make the perfect leads, go and study your parts for rehearsal soon. Jackie, come closer, I need to speak to you in private."

"Ok, Mr. Wang." Jackie said, squealing as Kick walked by her with the group off the stage.

"Ms. Wackerman, this role you will play is the most important of all." He remarked as she listened intently, "You will be our Puck!"

"I thought Puck was a boy!" Jackie stated, starting to look upset.

"Mr. Wang is aware of this fact and assures you that this change will be risky but for the best, your…" he chose the words carefully, "…charming personality makes you the perfect fit."

Jackie pondered the thought, she had been sick and missed the first play and the chance to be Kick's Juliet (something she was VERY upset about) but now she could at least have a chance to be with him on stage. "Ok, it's a deal."

"FABULOUS! Your lines are highlighted in blue, go on and entertain!" The man said enthusiastically as he flew away in glittery dust.

Jackie could hardly contain her excitement- her and Kick on stage together! It was like a dream come true! She was so giddy she hardly saw a shadowy figure sneak backstage.

**"Jackie Wackerman."** A voice boomed over the auditorium speaker, catching the girl off guard.

"Eeeeeeekk- WHOSE THERE?"

**"That's unimportant. What matters is that you have the opportunity of a lifetime before you."**

"I do?" She questioned.

**"Yes, you have a chance to make Kick yours. Now cover your eyes, I have a gift for you."**

"Uh, I'm not taking gifts from strangers! How old do you think I am, seven?" She placed his hands akimbo on her waist.

**"Look, do want Kick to love you or not?" **

Jackie sighed and covered her eyes with her hands.

**"Open them."**

Her thin hands uncovered to see a small, gold bag on the stage in front of her, "Whoa..."

**"In the bag is magical pixie dust that makes anyone fall in love with the first one they see- just like in the play." **

Jackie held the bag like it was sacred and began to run out of the auditorium, "THANKS MYSTERIOUS VOICE!"

"Believe me," the figure moved behind the curtain with a microphone to his mouth, "I was the best I could do."

-KBSD: LITFL-

Lunch rolled around and Kick and his crew (made up of Gwen and Gunther with the occasional Mouth) sat at their table.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Kick sighed as he tried to fight the urge to bang his head on the table.

"You and me both brother." Gwen said with an exhausted tone.

"Why are you guys so down? I mean nothing can be worse than Romeo and Juliet right?" His feedback was uncomfortable looks, "Right?"

Mouth rolled his eyes, "Do you even know the story of A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

Gunther shook his head, "Never needed to."

Mouth rolled his eyes but explained, "The play is a comedy that mocks the darker side of love. Lysander and Hermia love each other but Hermia is being forced to marry Demetrius. Demetrius loves Hermia but he is also loved by Helena, which he does not return her affections. Hermia and Lysander decide to run away and elope, but Demetrius follows in the hope that Hermia will fall in love with him-Helena following to try and show her devotion to Demetrius. They pass through a forest where Pixies and fairy's abide and the king of the fairies, Oberon, sends a fairy named Puck to try and fix their situation, but Puck majestic it worse. Lysander and Demetrius both fall under a spell to love Helena and Lysander grows to hate Hermia. Soon everyone is arguing to a point where Oberon settles it himself and fixes the spell while charming Demetrius to fall in love with Helena. Everyone marries who they love and live happily ever after."

"Oh that doesn't sound so bad." Gunther mused as he drank some cheetah chug, "Whose Lysander?"

Kick only lifted his helmeted head, answering Gunther's question.

"Gwen who are you?" The Nordic boy asked quickly, nearly ready to jump the table he was anxious to hear the answer.

"Helena." She said calmly, "Kendall is Hermia and Ronaldo is... Demetrius." Her body shivered with disgust.

Kick sat up sharply as Gunther did a spit take. Mouth cocked an eyebrow, "Kendall and Ronaldo will be in this together?"

"You're kissing Ronaldo?" Kick leaned up on the table, wanting his question cleared with pure jealousy in his eyes.

Gwen could feel the heat rise to her face as she stared consciously at her script, "Uh yes and... Yes?"

Kick cursed in his head, _Guinevere and Ronaldo... Oh biscuits I might just be sick._

"Girl, that ain't right!" Gunther gave Kick's thought voice as he played with the girlish accent. "You mean, Kick and Ronaldo are gonna fight over you?"

"Tell me 'bout it, Gunth." The red-haired girl moaned as she to withhold the thought from her mind. "The last thing I need is to kiss that... nerd."

"Good luck with that." Mouth winked one of his eyes, "Just don't get swept away in the action Gwen; not every girl is as drop-dead gorgeous as you are."

_There's that feeling of punching his face again,_ Kick actually debated on whether to knock out the spy's lights or not. Then he got a hold of himself; _If I can't handle Mouth saying something nice about Gwen- what am I gonna do when Ronaldo has to kiss her?_

-KBSD: LITFL-

The other 'daredevil' in question was currently fiddling in the science lab with various chemicals. It seemed that his only way of coping with the entire downward tumble was to bury himself into schoolwork- in science. Science that doesn't talk back, whine or nitpick- just numbers and equations things that never changed! His cellphone rang followed by the sizzle of acid as the boy realized he had missed the beaker he was pouring in. Frustration boiled over as he gruffly answered the phone since was alone in the room, "Hello?"

"Is this Ronaldo?" A dark, husky voice questioned on the other end of the line.

"Who wants to know?" He asked tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's unimportant, what's important is that I heard you were a certain Demetrius in the Mellowbrooke fall play?"

Confusion entered Ronaldo's mocha eyes, "How did you hear that?" _The days not even finished yet..._

The boy could feel a smirk form on the other end of the line, "I have my ways."

Ronaldo rolled his eyes, becoming annoyed, "Listen, why do you care?"

"Because Demetrius kisses Helena at the end of the play. Are you aware of whom Helena is?"

Part of him became nervous when he realized he had no idea and that one of the options was...

"Kendall?"

"Nice guess, but no cigar." He tried to ignore his heart sinking in his chest. "Ms. Axle will be playing your devoted lover."

"Gwen?" He clarified to an 'Uh-huh'.

"I must say, you have quite the luck on your side."

"What are you talking about?" Ronaldo was curious now to the mysterious caller.

"You are not on the best terms with Kick Buttowski?" The name made Ronaldo nearly smash the glass to bits in the palm of his hand, "You are aware of Buttowski's status with Axle? They are close friends- possibly closer than friends should be. Can you imagine the reaction he will have to his glorious archenemy kissing his secret crush?"

Ronaldo could and the thought brought an evil smirk to his face.

"Also, think of your ex- Kendall. Think how ticked she would be to see her old boyfriend kissing a girl ten-tines prettier than she is."

That thought hadn't crossed his mind, and now he considered it- Gwen was really beautiful. She wasn't a blonde prep or obsessed brunette, she was a calm redhead; a go-with-the-flow kind of person. He admired that trait in her. Before he could let his thoughts wonder another question entered his mind-

"Wait, why are you telling me this?"

There was a pause as the voice seemed to be contemplating an answer itself.

"You are not the only person who wants revenge against Buttowski."

Without another word the line cut dead and he hung up after hearing the monotone silence.

Ronaldo put his phone away, turning his attention back to the table of chemicals. Taking a teaspoon of baking powder, he smirked as he added it to the small amount of vinegar in the test tube- the froth building up and overflowing.

Revenge would be his and the numbers clearly stated so- who could argue with numbers?

-KBSD: LITFL-

Chapter 7 is done! The stage is rising- tension is building, what will happen? Stay tuned to find out.


	8. Kick or Treat!

Life in the Fast Lane

Chapter 8: Kick or Treat

I know what you all are thinking 'Wasn't this about A Midsummer Night's dream? Where the heck is it?' Well I was going to jump straight to November and write that chapter when I realized I would skip October and, one of my favorite holidays, Halloween! So I hope you all enjoy my version of a haunted night with spirits abound!

I forgot to thank all my reviewers last time ^^;

Thanks for reviews on Chapter 6- SariSpy56, Music lover3212, notalivezombie, Drawerfan (anonymous) and TheAdelaide9.

Thanks for reviews on Chapter 7- SariSpy56 and Dynamite102.

_Italic are thoughts or lines_

Silly little disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick or anything else. Just this story and my characters, clear? Spectacular!

Enjoy!

-KBSD: LITFL-

For a kid, there are a few holidays that win out over others. Christmas is the major point on the map, but a close second would have to be the night of candy and frights; the night of Hallow's Eve, informally known as Halloween. It was the time in Mellowbrooke when kids dressed in costume; hunt the streets after the sun goes down, going from door to door for candy. It was great fun and a lighthearted time, for children and adults alike. Now on this rather chilly October sunset, the cul-de-sac group had paused in front of the Axle house en route to their candy raid.

Kick Buttowski was dressed as his idol, Billy Stumps, including scruff and ratted trucker's hat.

Gunther had chosen to dress like a flash-dancer from the 80's (A/N: honestly I don't know why either).

Kendall was dressed like a white, 40's style nurse dress with white tights and red flats.

Ronaldo had found a toga and had dressed up as a Roman emperor, complete with gold leaf crown and closed toed sandals.

Jackie had chosen to dress up as something other than her beloved daredevil, choosing a rather cute cowgirl get-up of a light blue dress, brown cowgirl hat and boots with ribbons in her brown hair.

All that was missing was Gwen, and whatever she chose to be.

The two girls offered to stay in the street and finish plotting the route while the boys go and get the last member of their party. Wasting no time, Ronaldo knocked on the door, half-expecting the red-head to be there already. To the three's surprise, the 12 year old red-head wasn't at the door- instead there was a rather curvy blonde teenager in her place. Katrina was dressed in a short, low-cut police uniform- with handcuffs on her hip, gloves and a bedazzled police cap.

"Yes?" Katrina spoke as the door opened, to see the two familiar boys and the gaping unknown boy.

"Hey Kat, we're here for Gwen." Gunther said politely as the blonde brightened.

"Oh right, just hold on a second." Katrina half-turned into the house, "GWEN? YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" A muffled reply came back, apparently from the out-of-sight girl.

"She'll be down shortly." Kat rolled her soft blue eyes, turning back and leaning against the doorframe, "When do kids start trick-or-treating around these parts?"

"As soon as the sun goes down," Kick said in anticipation, "That's when everyone's out and about."

"I better be ready by then," Kat noted with a mature tone before sounding more playful, "You boy's stopping by? I'm throwing a small bonfire around 10- smores to the heart's content, sound interested?"

"Sounds awesome, we'll be there." Kick confirmed.

"Great." Kat unleashed her blinding pearly-white smile as thumping behind her distracted most of the eyes (Ronaldo still couldn't shake the awe from his face when Katrina was standing so sexily in front of him).

Gwen came down the side stairwell, one arm poised to give her balance while the other held up her skirt to avoid tripping herself. She was dressed in a long light blue skirt, a white blouse and a black corset around her mid-drift and black flats; the real eye catcher was the long red hooded cape that tied around her neck delicately. Kick felt himself examine Gwen with his eyes so many times he lost count- she looked so… awesome. So like the sweet little red riding hood the fairy tale portrayed.

_OK, don't let your feelings get the better of you, we're just friends. Focus on the epic night before us… _Kick commanded his mind as Gwen made her way to the doorway.

She took a basket to use for T-R-Ting later on and walked out, messing with the side-swooped crimson bang that failed to hide her soft green eyes. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"No big." Gunther assured her.

"Thanks Kat," The pony-tailed girl bid her sister goodbye as the cop waved bye, closing the door. It was only then when Ronaldo seemed to come out of his trance, blinding his eyes severely.

"What just happened?" He mumbled to himself, hurrying to catch the trio as they headed for the two girls.

-KBSD: LITFL-

"Hi gals," Gwen greeted the duo taking in their outfits, "Great costumes."

"Thanks." Kendall tried to be polite but she kept noticing Kick's eyes straying up at the red hooded girl.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF RED RIDING HOOD?" Wackie Jackie was face-palming herself as she recognized Gwen's outfit. Gwen simply rolled her eyes, clasping the basket in her hands.

"So where are we headed?" The redhead questioned as a sound caught everyone's ears. Turning around they caught sight of Juniper running up to his owner and whine- wanting to come as well.

"Oh boy- anybody have a problem with dogs?" With a negative census, Lil Red nodded, patting the dog's ears, "Okay, Juni, you can come along." The dog responded with a fast moving tail as he stood by his owner.

"We're headed for Mellowbrooke Mall first, there's going to be a costume contest later on and I thought we could all sign up." Kendall suggested as everyone perked up. The contest did sound fun- and everyone had fun on Halloween.

"What's the prize?" Ronaldo questioned, a little less enthused than the others.

"2,500 dollars in cash goes to the winner." Kendall replied. Everyone hadn't expected her to answer him; they were still on uneasy terms and were hardly speaking to each other.

_Maybe they're getting over it,_ Gwen mused to herself, _I hope so- I hate all this tension anyway._

-KBSD: LITFL-

The mall was surprisingly packed for the occasion. Kids of all ages had dressed up and in various costumes; movie stars to video game characters. After registering, the group learned that the contest wasn't until later so trick-or-treating was still a go. The whole night was going like clockwork until…

"Well if it isn't the little shrimp." A familiar voice chirped from behind them as Kick turned to see the essence of annoyance. Juniper had begun to growl at the boy only to be hushed by Gwen.

"Hello, Gordie." He replied, trying to withhold the irritation from his tone. Gordon had dressed like a pop star (A/N: As if that says anything Heh), complete with headset and chains of gold layering on his chest. "Are you wearing a jewelry shop around your neck or are you just a pain in the butt?"

Gordon continued as if the last insult never happened, "I would be nicer to me if I were you, my father is one of the judges. I'd take the whole thing myself- it's just not worth my precious time."

Kick rolled his eyes his disgust, "Good for you Gordie, that's the Halloween spirit."

"You don't seem very into the spirit either Buttowski," The taller boy mused as his brow cocked upward, "How about a fright dare?" Now a small crowd had their eyes all over the two, adding pressure to the situation.

"I'm listening…" The daredevil crossed his arms.

"I dare you to take something from-" he paused for a dramatic effect, "The Wilkins Mansion."

An eerie 'ooooohhhh' rang over the crowd along with some gasps of horror. Gwen leaned over to Jackie and whispered "What's wrong with the Wilkins Mansion?"

"It was last owned by Jackson Wilkins, one night he found out his wife was stealing money from him- and he went crazy." Jackie explained quietly, "They found him the next morning dead, with a note in his hand saying if anyone took another thing from the house- their lives would be haunted to suffering forever."

Kick also knew about the curse, but did he believe it? _Not likely- I'm not gonna let Gordon make a scaredy cat outta me either._

"I accept." He growled as everyone continued to stare at him, before a voice broke the silence.

"I'M COMING TOO!" Gunther pushed through the crowd to stand next to his best bud. Kick sent the Nordic boy a thankful smile, who returned it. Gwen looked at the two girls and shrugged, "You only live once." She then joined Kick and Gunther. Soon the six had packed together, opposing the tall lone Gibbles.

Little did the group suspect that they were in for a long night.

-KBSD: LITFL-

The Wilkins Mansion was one of the largest properties in town. With its tall, dark gray walls and drab window panes it was obvious as to why it didn't re-sell. The entire atmosphere was so foreboding that even the owner wanted nothing to do with it; leaving to fall into neglect and in need of repair. Nobody had even thought about it anymore- it was a child-like rumor.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Ronaldo bit his lower lip in nervousness as they stood outside the creepy manor.

"No… unless you want to be called a 'chicken'." Kick replied firmly.

Kendall felt her stomach clench at the sight, "So… who wants to go inside first?"

Kick grunted but walked forward- quickly followed by his friends who soon followed him inside the main hall. The mansion was all dark; the only light came from the door as they shuffled inside. There were two elaborate staircases that lead to the second floor, carpet on the ground and large paintings decorated the walls. The group was so busy admiring the spooky place they didn't notice the door moving until it had slammed shut and locked!

Jackie and Gunther tried to open the door with no luck, "WE'RE LOCKED IN!" Jackie screamed nervously.

A bone-chilling laugh echoed through the mansion as everyone huddled together.

"Kick- grab something so we can get out of here!" Kendall half-ordered the daredevil while screaming over the mysterious laughter.

"There's nothing to take!" Kick looked around to see nothing he could hold.

Out of nowhere, hundreds of bats began to flood the main hall, sending the kids into a scattered frenzy. Jackie and Gunther had been backed up into a bookcase that spun around, making the two disappear. Kendall thought she had grabbed Kick's hand and dashed up one of the staircases and into a random door. She quickly winged her companion into the room and closed the double doors, pressing against them and panting wildly. She opened her eyes to ask Kick if he was ok only to freeze as she saw Ronaldo standing before her. _Oh crud…_

Gwen was a near panic attack. She could barely see with the swirls of black flying around her and Juniper who had jumped in her basket for safety.

"Gwen?" She heard Kick call for her and was about to call back when a hand wrapped around her mouth. On instinct, she bit the hand that tried to silence her and screamed, "HELP, SOMEBODY!" Not a moment later she felt her waist grabbed and swept over what she assumed to be a shoulder. Thinking this was another kidnapping; she shut her eyes and banged her fist on the mystery persons back. She heard a loud grunt then felt herself fall into another set of strong arms. Next thing she knew, she was being carried away, upstairs and into a room and dropped onto the floor that had been scattered with pillows. The sound of the screeching bats had been silence with the shutting of the door and she finally felt it was safe to open her eyes.

-KBSD: LITFL-

_This is terribly awkward._ Kendall deduced in her mind as she kept staring at her ex-boyfriend, half-in shock half-embarrassed by the entire situation. Ronaldo had simply looked at her, curiosity faint in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noting her stiff posture against the door. Unconsciously aware he might only make the situation worse.

"Uhmm… yes." Kendall looked away, mentally cursing herself for not being able to compose a full sentence in speech.

"That's good; I wonder where all those bats came from?" The roman boy questioned aloud as Kendall moved further into the room which looked like a library.

"Could they just be living in-" He thought aloud as Kendall shook her head.

"-the abandoned house? In such a large group? I'm not sure… maybe-"

"-Someone planted them?" Ronaldo continued.

"Well that makes sense: Gordon did send us in here." Kendall deduced as the pair stopped. They had been doing it again- finishing each other's thoughts. It was something they did as a couple. Sure they got on each other's nerves, but there were moment's where the couple felt their minds connected and they didn't need words to talk. Those days were a painful memory for Kendall now and they made her head spin. _No! I love Kick- Ronaldo and I are over. _ She scolded herself; _I need to work my magic on him quicker so I won't regret my decision. Besides the best way to get over a boy, is to get a new one. _The nurse snickered to herself, forming a devious plan in her mind.

When Kendall came out of her thoughts she felt Ronaldo taping her shoulder with all color drawn from his skin. He was pointing toward the other end of the room where millions of spiders had begun to leak out of the large crack in the wall, headed straight for them.

The two shrieked as they tried to open the door but found it locked, "Oh pretzel rods!" He puffed.

The spiders had crawled nearer; the two had backed up to the door, with no way out-

Kendall managed to stop screaming to utter one phrase- "I hope the others are better off than we are!"

-KBSD: LITFL-

Gwen's eyes opened to a large bedroom, books lined the walls and candles lit providing lights. She turned to see Kick leaning against the door, holding it from banging open.

"Kick, are you ok?" Gwen asked as Kick could only nod in concentration. Gwen looked around to see a fire prodder in the cold fireplace. Taking the metal in her hands she ran over and used it to 'lock' the double doors together.

"Thanks." Kick smiled as he moved into the room. Juniper had jumped out of her basket and was off in his own little world of smelling everything.

"No big." Gwen replied pushing her hood back as he examined the room- the large purple silk bed caught her eye. Sitting on the bedspread, she felt the soft comfort that seemed to stay intact after all these years. _ Wow, this must have been his wife's bedroom…_

She looked over and saw a book resting open on the small night table. Curious, she opened it up to see it was the diary of Jackson Wilkins wife- Veronica Wilkins. _I didn't know she had a dairy… _She flipped the page to see a few small entries and quickly scanned them. She didn't seem like the horrible person Jackie had described, she seemed nice. It was an arranged marriage between the two, Veronica had the money and Jackson was poor but had connections to powerful people. Veronica sounded hopeful for a good life only for it to be crushed by Jackson imprisoning her in her own home for years! One entry near the end caught her attention:

"_I can't take it anymore. Jackson has gone too far this time! How dare he not let me see my dying mother- after all she convinced me to marry this brute! He hasn't let me out of my room for months now and I am simply fed up. I don't know why he is so cruel- he's so paranoid that someone would steal me away from him when I have grown somewhat close to him. I don't care what it takes, what I have to do- I will escape."_

_Poor woman,_ Gwen sympathized in her thoughts, _an arranged marriage gone horribly wrong._ For Gwen- arranged marriages were a close reality. The rich often never married for love and were expected to try and grow their money through forced matrimony. It haunted her to think that Veronica's fate could one day be her own.

While Gwen was reading, Kick had rummaged through the dresser drawers, trying to find something to make Gordon's annoying look in his mind turn furious when he would lose the bet. In the last drawer, hidden under a white wedding dress was a strange piece of jewelry that caught his eye. Removing it into the light, the daredevil could see it clearer and see its beauty. It was a gold heart-shaped key necklace with stripes of red-swirling down it like a candy cane. Honestly, it was one of the most striking things he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Gwen, come see this." Kick called as he stood up. Gwen pulled up out of the book to see the item, wowed by it as well.

"Oh wow Kick, that's so pretty." Gwen was next to him now, admiring the necklace, "I bet it was Veronica's."

"Veronica? You mean the wife?" Kick asked.

"Yes, I wonder if she wrote anything about it." Gwen flipped through the book and stopped at an entry, reading aloud-

"I have received a gift from my deceased grandmother, seeing she's prepared for the division of her estate long before her illness. It is a gold necklace with a red-striped heart shaped key. I have been researching the symbolism behind the piece. Gold keys represent the greatness, size, power, and explosiveness of the person who wears the key. The color red symbolizes love and the stripes represent deep trust and honesty. I cherish the jewel whole-heartedly and I hope that one day I may pass it down to my own daughter."

The last line made Gwen frown; the woman never had children, according to her diary and so no one could have the necklace. "It really is beautiful…"

"Yeah," Kick mused as his gaze drifted from the necklace to his female friend, "Beautiful…"

The 'romantic moment' was quickly cut off by screaming. Kick tucked the necklace in his left pocket and grabbed a small compact mirror and tucking it in his glove. He liked the necklace and decided to keep it; it may come in handy later.

-KBSD: LITFL-

"I hope the others are better off than we are!" Jackie yelled as she and Gunther ran down the dark passageway, away from the smaller swarm of bats that had been trapped with them. They had been running for a long time through the corridor and finally managed to gain some distance between them and the bats.

Overcome with fatigue from running in her cowboy boots, Jackie collapsed to her knees, her body screaming in pain.

"Jackie!" Gunther slid to a stop, back-tracking to the brunette cowgirl.

"Go on without me, Gunther." She panted, "I can't take another step!"

She looked up and expected the flash dancer run away, but instead she saw his soft, blue eyes harden. "I am NOT leaving you behind!" The bats were coming back and in a moment of thoughtless thinking, Gunther swept Jackie over his shoulder and took off running like a star quarterback. Jackie was simply shell-shocked by Gunther's immense strength and… masculinity. She felt her cheeks blush as her fantasies of Mellowbrooke's daredevil deviated to the Viking boy that quite literally swept her off her feet.

"Look Jackie- a ladder!" Gunther stopped at the end of the road, climbing up the ladder like King Kong. He managed to push the hatch open at the top, entering the main parlor once more. Both slammed the trap door over the bats before they could escape and took a moment to catch their breaths.

"That… was… so… cool." Jackie noted as Gunther only nodded. The cowgirl then turned to look sweetly at her savior, "I had no idea you were so strong."

Gunther felt his face heat up as he looked away, "Uh, it must have been the adrenaline."

"You should do that more often." The girl teased, lightly shoving the young Viking. Their playful moment was soon interrupted by screaming.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Kick and Gwen busted out of the room and met Jackie and Gunther at the top of the stairs.

"Did you guys hear that?" Gwen asked the other two.

"Oh yeah," Gunther agreed, "It sounded like it was coming from that room." He pointed to a pair of double doors that had been blocked by a large trunk.

"Is that… Kendall and Ronaldo!" Jackie's comment drove everyone to pull the trunk away. As soon as the door was free, it sprang open and closed again, revealing the frazzled looking Kendall and Ronaldo.

"So many spiders… arachnophobia…" Ronaldo muttered, near a mental break down. Kendall had launched herself around Kick in a frenzy of words.

"OHMYGOD, . IKNEWYOU'DSAVEMEKICK-THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" The daredevil simply stood there, stunned and confused. Gwen who had been able to translate girl talk bit her lip in an effort not to say anything, but from her basket Juniper let out a low growl, obviously not happy to see the boy who seemed to like his owner being with another girl.

"Let's just get out of here!" Gwen hurried down the stairs, trying not to let her emotions show through. The gang rushed for the door only to be confronted by a large group of feral cats. They all split up but the cats seemed to make a bee-line for Gwen in her red hood, waving like a bull fighter's cape. Juniper had jumped and tried to defend his owner, only to be caught and separated from her.

"GWEN!" Kick yelled in alarm but was still locked in Kendall's grip. It was like a horror show as the cats jumped her, knocking little red to the ground and began to scratch at her clothing. Kick forced Kendall's arms off of him and he and Gunther managed to scare the cats away, leaving the girl mainly unharmed except for her costume that had been torn to shreds. Juniper had fended off the cats attacking him and rushed to his owner's side.

"Gwen, are you ok?" Kick's blue eyes filled with worry as Gwen stood up only for the red riding hood look start to fall off her body. Gwen squealed and held the dress up, with red cheeks she replied, "I'm alright… sort of. The cats must have noticed I smelled like dog and went after me."

Juniper, who had been sitting next to her, began to whine to show his upset manor but Gwen smiled at the terrier, "It's ok, boy, it's not your fault."

"But what about the costume contest? It's going to start soon!" Jackie whined, feeling sorry for her friend.

"I guess I just won't go." Gwen shrugged, the shirt sleeves falling off her shoulders.

"Too bad." Kendall 'tsked' in shame but felt some desire to laugh at it all; she quickly hid the small smirk from her face.

As they exited the mansion, Gordon was waiting for them with his two bodyguards. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Shut it, Gordie, we're not in the mood." Kick snapped, throwing him the small compact in his direction.

Gunther who had taken the red head's other side whispered in her ear, "I texted your sister, she's en route." Gwen could only nod.

"I'm impressed, Buttowski," Gibbles gave a fake clap but then whipped out a camera and snapped a picture of the group. Gwen felt her face blow up again as she struggled to not burst away and run home. "Oh that's priceless. I have no idea what happened to you guys but I wish I'd thought of it first!" The boy laughed.

Ronaldo paused and looked at the ground in thought; _If Gordon hadn't set those traps- who did?_

"Just leave already Gibbles- before I sic Juniper on you." Gwen threatened, sending the boy a purely ticked off face. The jack Russell growled in emphasis, making to jump the tall boy.

"Oh I'm soooooo scared." Gordon rolled his eyes, snapping as he walked off leaving the group behind, "Ciao, Axle."

"Don't worry about him Gwen," Jackie supported the girl, "he's just a spoiled brat."

Katrina had arrived in the Ferrari, still dressed in her police uniform; a worried look upon her face as she ran up to Gwen. "Oh Gwen, baby are you alright?" Her motherly side had taken over touching her face to examine for injuries.

Gwen shook Katrina off, muttering that she was ok, "I think it was best that I head home." She turned back to the group, she sent them a strained smile, "Go kick Gordie's butt for me."

"You got it." Gunther sent her a thumbs-up as they entered the car.

"We better hurry if we want to make it back to the mall for the contest." Kendall spoke up first, guiding all the others back toward the mall complex. Kick remained uncharacteristically silent the entire way, his thoughts blending from anger at Gordon to sympathy for Guinevere.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Gwen watched sadly as her friends headed back. Part of her wanted to scream and cry while another part wanted to fade into the earth's core. Her depression was interrupted by Katrina's voice.

"You know," Gwen looked over to the driver's seat, "I brought last year's Halloween costume for emergencies."

Gwen looked confused for a split second before looking incredulously at the blonde cop.

"What? I-I can't wear that!"

"Why not? You wore it last year and it looked really cute."

"That was in Louisiana, on BOURBAN Street none the less, it's not-"

Katrina rolled her eyes and directed to the backseat, getting to the point, "Do you want to shut 'Gordie' up or not?"

Gwen opened her mouth to answer but then closed it, sighing, "Fine, but I want extra smores tonight." She crawled into the back of the back of the car, with tinted privacy windows, and saw the white box waiting for her

_I'm gonna regret this… Time to shine Axle._

-KBSD: LITFL-

"That just about wraps up our costume contest folks." The announcer guy, a man around the age of 17 with dark brown hair and eyes, dressed in a rather dapper black suit, stood atop the stage before the crowd. Kick still hadn't said a word since Gwen left, but his ice blue eyes were glaring daggers into Gibbles back. He had figured out that act was payback for Gwen's victory over Gordon the first time but, that was low- even for him.

"The judges will begin their deliberation if there are no other-" He paused as Katrina ran up to the stage and whispered something in his ear.

Kick felt his brow cock- _Wait if Katrina was here than that means…_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there is one more contestant left to be judged." Everyone perked up at the news and the judges looked at each other.

"Our last contestant is number 76, The Little Mermaid!" He gestured to the curtain that opened to reveal Gwen, back and looking confident, dressed in a jaw dropping costume. She was dressed in a purple shell bra with dark green bikini bottoms, a translucent, light-green wrap around her waist and green flip flops. Her bold red hair was down and windblown, a sea-shell crown placed on her head. The only makeup was her ruby red lips; everything else was natural shinning beauty that near hypnotized the crowd. Gordon just stood there in a fit of "how-what-who?" Gwen let out one of her bedazzling smiles as walked into the spotlight, twirling once as the crowd began to cheer for her.

"Nice going Gwen." Kick felt a smile grow on his face she clapped along with everyone else.

"The judges have made their decision." The Announcer proclaimed as everyone quieted down.

"The winner is…" Gordon made his way to jump the stage when- "The lovely police woman beside me."

Everyone gasped as Katrina started to clap when the realization and slowly stopped her hands, "What?" The blonde squeaked.

"Katrina- you won!" Gwen cheered as everyone began to clap with Kat still in shock.

"May I present you with the $2,500 check?" The announcer smirked as Kat took the money as a camera zoomed in on her. Turning to the camera, the girl cleared her throat, "Thank you all, I'd like to donate this money to my charity- The Pink Shining Star Foundation that sponsors people with breast cancer."

"Nicely done, Kat." Gwen hugged her as pictures were taken. Katrina smiled for each and accidently bumped into the announcer. "Sorry-"

"Will Delray, you're Katrina Axle aren't you?" The announcer, named Will asked, making to shake her hand. Katrina felt the camera's presence fade away as she looked into Will's eyes, "Yes… Can I ask you a question?"

"Seems fair- I asked you first." The boy shrugged, as she shook his hand.

"Do you like smores?" She sent him a smile as she wrapped around his upper arm, getting closer to him. Neither noticed the camera's flashing or video streaming.

Gwen, noticing the two having a moment, decided to left the stage and joined her friends in the crowd.

"Gwen, you look… wow!" Jackie hugged her as the mermaid hugged her back.

"You look awesome Gwen." Kick nodded toward her as she felt herself blush.

"Hey, I thought we were trick-or-treating? The sun's down!" Gunther fist-pumped in epic-ness as everyone cheered, heading for the door. Gwen was about to follow when she felt Kendall pull her back.

"Hey, you look great." Gwen smiled at the compliment, but was caught off guard by her next statement, "Just don't use Kick as a blanket if you freeze."

Gwen felt her smile fade as the blonde nurse strutted off; her thoughts wondering what had gotten into her.

This Halloween was one to remember, for the drama had just begun.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Whew- my gosh that was long! But it's finished, chapter 8 is done. A lot developed in this chapter so I look forward to your responses- tell me your reactions! Please R&R, I really appreciate it.

Ciao!

-Phoenix


	9. A Midsummer Night's Dream Part 2

A Midsummer Night's Dream Part 2

Geez, where does time go? I was supposed to have updated this weeks ago! Ugh, curse you free-time; you have only fed my procrastination. So here is the built up A Midsummer Night's Dream!

Thanks for reviews from- Music lover3212, SariSpy56, Dynamite102, TheAdelaide9, notalivezombie and Mintgirl109!

**Bold is intercoms**

_Italic are thoughts or lines_

Silly little disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick or anything else. Just this story and my characters, clear? Spectacular!

Enjoy!

-KBSD: LITFL-

Rehearsals had come and went and by mid-November the big, opening night approached faster than the blink of an eye. The drama students hurried to fix the stage and finish any final touches that could be thought of. The main male actors stood in the wings, dressed in costume for their roles. For Kick, this was a white tunic; brown sandals, white gloves and a gold leaf crown (overtop his beloved helmet of course). For Ronaldo- the costume was a black tunic with maroon stripes around the collar and arm holes, black gloves and black sandals.

"Looks like some crowd." Ronaldo mused as he barely peaked out to see the auditorium filled with people.

"Doesn't change anything…" Kick grunted, still not on the best of terms with his arch-nemesis. They hadn't practiced the final kissing scene, much to the daredevil's secret delight.

Ronaldo looked faintly smug, "You seem a bit tongue and cheek tonight Buttowski, is something wrong?"

"None of your business- Ronaldo." The boy shot back quickly, colder than an ice pick.

Holding up his hands in a loose defensive pose, the nerd chuckled, "Fair enough, I just hope you're ready for what's coming-"

He didn't expect Kick to suddenly pin him against the wall with a death glare stead in his face, his blue eyes lit aflame. "I swear Ronaldo if you hurt Gwen in anyway, it will be your last move."

"Honestly Kick; do you consider me the type to plot the demise of a simple girl like Gwen? You're worrying too much." Ronaldo kept the cool façade, prying the daredevil's grip off his shoulders. Kick continued to glare but backed up; he looked over to the make-shift dressing room where the girls had been getting ready. He didn't believe Ronaldo's argument one bit, but he had to consider the option that he was just frazzled, being out of his natural dare-devilling environment.

_Then why do I get the feeling something's gonna happen?_ He pondered silently.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Gwen took a deep breath as she looked in the vanity set up Master Wang had placed for the actors and actresses. Although she didn't like makeup, Gwen lived with a beauty pageant sister so she knew a thing or two about it. Reaching down, she took a darker purple pallet of eye shadow and brush, gently dusting her lids with the coco powder. Next she was forced to smile as she brushed light pink blush across the apples of her cheeks the blush having light sparkles to give the illusion feel to her fairly tanned skin. A touch of light pink lip gloss finished her look as she stood and looked at her overall appearance in a full-length mirror. Her costume was a dark purple dress with lighter lavender sash tied around the waist, black sandals on her feet. Her bold red hair was bright against her dark outfit and a matching black headband with a purple gem in the center made her look like a girl of high society, fitting her part well.

She didn't look bad but she felt underestimated, especially by Kendall who just entered the room. She looked like the real high society girl, her light peach gown with tanned belt embedded with turquoise stones flowing like her rich blonde hair. Her make-up was lighter, making her a more natural beauty, and she simply looked perfect. Gwen stopped her thoughts right there- _No. I will not be jealous of Kendall. She needs to look perfect for her role since everyone is after her love. I'm just a side character._ Gwen sighed and sat down again as Kendall looked in another mirror while fiddling with her neutral lip shine. Jackie walked in afterward in her dark blue pixie costume and noted Gwen's sad expression.

"You ok, Gwen?" Jackie asked cautiously. Gwen snapped out of her daze again and saw Wacky Jackie talking to her solemn expression.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ok." She placed a fake smile on her lips as she noticed the brunette's messy makeup. "Not a makeup girl huh?"

"Uh, kinda." Jackie smiled awkwardly only to feel Gwen place an arm around her shoulder and guide her toward the vanity.

"Here-" She handed the crazed preteen a wet cloth, "Wipe that off and I'll do your makeup."

Jackie nodded and proceeded to wipe her face clean. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the block, and she kinda felt a bit self-conscious about that. After finishing she looked in the mirror and counted her obvious imperfections- her uneven skin tone with the red across her upper cheeks, faint freckles and other things that irked a young girl.

Gwen moved to stand in front of her and looked at her face, taking off her glasses, "You have really pretty eyes Jackie. I've never seen such sapphire eyes!"

Jackie felt herself be taken aback by Gwen's sincere comment, her eyes… pretty?

"You think so?"

"Of course, I'm mean, overall you are pretty but I love your eyes."

The brunette tried to look in the mirror to confirm the red head's opinion, but really couldn't see it in herself.

"I have an idea." Gwen snapped her fingers as she spun Jackie around to hide her face from the reflective surface, "I'll do your hair and makeup real quick, if you promise not to peek. Ok?"

Jackie nodded eagerly and Gwen clapped her hands, "Fantastic!" She gathered all the product she needed and went to work on her hair first. She brushed through her dark brown hair to remove any knots and loose berets. She then flat ironed the preteen's hair to a pixie like bob, spraying shimmer into it for a magic look. Next was her makeup- Gwen evened her skin tone with a foundation and brightened her cheeks with light crème blush. Her eyes were shadowed with a lovely shade of chocolate and mascara brought out her short lashes. She glossed Jackie's lips with a raspberry gloss to make them pop and more glitter was applied to give her a light fairy appearance.

"Alright, you ready?" The redhead asked nicely as Jackie nodded, anticipation building. She was swiveled back around and the pixie gasped in shock. She looked amazing with lovely eyes and lips that looked model ready. Her dark blue fairy dress and winds matched her stunning eyes.

_I feel… pretty._

"Gosh Gwen, you're a magician!" Jackie praised as she looked herself over.

"Not really, I just have a pageant sister who taught me the basics." Gwen brushed the comment away as they heard the call to the stage.

"Good luck, break a leg!" Gwen smiled as she left the room, rushing to her place. Jackie waved her off but then turned back to her look at her reflection. She smiled at her made-up beauty but then frowned as she thought about what she was going to do to Gwen later on. She had planned to steal the show when she was assigned the job of dusting Lysander (aka Kick) and have him love her. After what the thoughtless crimson haired girl did for her, she didn't know if she could still do that. _There has to be another way…_

-KBSD: LITFL-

On stage Gwen puffed as she entered the stage to see Kick and Kendall, holding hands as they had just learned Hermia would be married to Demetrius.

Hermia smiled, too happily for Gwen's liking.

_HERMIA: God speed fair Helena! whither away?_

Gwen took a breath and began her lines:

_HELENA: Call you me fair? that fair again unsay._

_Demetrius loves your fair: O happy fair!_

_Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue's sweet air_

_More tuneable than lark to shepherd's ear,_

_When wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear._

_Sickness is catching: O, were favour so,_

_Yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go;_

_My ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye,_

_My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody._

_Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated,_

_The rest I'd give to be to you translated._

_O, teach me how you look, and with what art_

_You sway the motion of Demetrius' heart._

Kendall grew irritated and Helena mentally prepared for more over acting.

HERMIA: _I frown upon him, yet he loves me still._

HELENA: _O that your frowns would teach my smiles such skill!_

HERMIA: _I give him curses, yet he gives me love._

HELENA: _O that my prayers could such affection move!_

HERMIA_: The more I hate, the more he follows me._

HELENA: _The more I love, the more he hateth me._

HERMIA: _His folly, Helena, is no fault of mine._

HELENA: _None, but your beauty: would that fault were mine!_

Kendall waked off Gwen's act of anger as she went on to rant about how she and Lysander would run away and blah. Gwen tried to appear innocent but her gaze kept drifting to Kick's for some reason as she came to realize he had been staring at her. So much so he nearly missed his lines. As he and Kendall fled the stage, he sent her a warm smile as if to say 'Break a leg'.

Gwen felt her cheeks glow at his gesture but controlled herself as she continued in a scheming manner.

HELENA: _How happy some o'er other some can be!_

_Through Athens I am thought as fair as she._

_But what of that? Demetrius thinks not so;_

_He will not know what all but he do know:_

_And as he errs, doting on Hermia's eyes,_

_So I, admiring of his qualities:_

_Things base and vile, folding no quantity,_

_Love can transpose to form and dignity:_

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;_

_And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind:_

_Nor hath Love's mind of any judgement taste;_

_Wings and no eyes figure unheedy haste:_

_And therefore is Love said to be a child,_

_Because in choice he is so oft beguiled._

_As waggish boys in game themselves forswear,_

_So the boy Love is perjured every where:_

_For ere Demetrius look'd on Hermia's eyne,_

_He hail'd down oaths that he was only mine;_

_And when this hail some heat from Hermia felt,_

_So he dissolved, and showers of oaths did melt._

_I will go tell him of fair Hermia's flight:_

_Then to the wood will he to-morrow night_

_Pursue her; and for this intelligence_

_If I have thanks, it is a dear expense:_

_But herein mean I to enrich my pain,_

_To have his sight thither and back again._

As everyone changed scenes, Jackie found as solution to her problem. She would simply switch the pixie dust for sand. Her plans would be set aside for later, maybe use the dust when she can get Kick and her alone. Smiling at her good (?) deed, Jackie placed the bag down and went to get something to drink. While she was gone, a figure waltzes through and poured out the regular sand and replaced it with the fairy dust, then vanished as quickly as it appeared. Jackie returned, picked up her bag as the next scene began.

Jackie sprung on stage, tip toeing in a fairy like manner as Kick and Kendall faked sleep in two different places, apart from one another

PUCK: _Through the forest have I gone._

_But Athenian found I none,_

_On whose eyes I might approve_

_This flower's force in stirring love._

_Night and silence.-Who is here?_

_Weeds of Athens he doth wear:_

_This is he, my master said,_

_Despised the Athenian maid;_

_And here the maiden, sleeping sound,_

_On the dank and dirty ground._

_Pretty soul! she durst not lie_

_Near this lack-love, this kill-courtesy._

_Churl, upon thy eyes I throw_

_All the power this charm doth owe._

_When thou wakest, let love forbid_

_Sleep his seat on thy eyelid:_

_So awake when I am gone;_

_For I must now to Oberon._

Jackie smiled feeling a major weight be lifted from her shoulders. As she watched the scene play out, she didn't see Gunther walk up and stand next to her. Demetrius and Helena ran out to center-stage, Ronaldo looked distracted while Gwen looked desperate to keep up.

HELENA: _Stay, though thou kill me, sweet Demetrius._

DEMETRIUS: _I charge thee, hence, and do not haunt me thus._

HELENA: _O, wilt thou darkling leave me? do not so._

DEMETRIUS: _Stay, on thy peril: I alone will go._

Ronaldo left the stage leaving Gwen behind to stumble across Kick.

HELENA: _O, I am out of breath in this fond chase!_

_The more my prayer, the lesser is my grace._

_Happy is Hermia, wheresoe'er she lies;_

_For she hath blessed and attractive eyes._

_How came her eyes so bright? Not with salt tears:_

_If so, my eyes are oftener wash'd than hers._

_No, no, I am as ugly as a bear;_

_For beasts that meet me run away for fear:_

_Therefore no marvel though Demetrius_

_Do, as a monster fly my presence thus._

_What wicked and dissembling glass of mine_

_Made me compare with Hermia's sphery eyne?_

_But who is here? Lysander! on the ground!_

_Dead? or asleep? I see no blood, no wound._

_Lysander if you live, good sir, awake._

Kick opened his eyes on queue then felt an odd sting race through him. Gwen looked radiant staring down at him with the most hypnotizing emerald eyes he had ever seen! She was drop-dead gorgeous! His eyes perked as a smile a mile wide glued to his face.

_LYSANDER: And run through fire I will for thy sweet sake._

_Transparent Helena! Nature shows art,_

_That through thy bosom makes me see thy heart._

_Where is Demetrius? O, how fit a word_

_Is that vile name to perish on my sword!_

Gwen felt something was off at Kick's act. Sure, Kick could act, but NOT LIKE THIS. Intrigued, she continued her lines.

_HELENA: Do not say so, Lysander; say not so_

_What though he love your Hermia? Lord, what though?_

_Yet Hermia still loves you: then be content._

Kick bolted up, his eyes washed with innocent desire and wanting as he gazed at the crimson beauty.

_LYSANDER: Content with Hermia! No; I do repent_

_The tedious minutes I with her have spent._

_Not Hermia but Helena I love:_

_Who will not change a raven for a dove?_

_The will of man is by his reason sway'd;_

_And reason says you are the worthier maid._

_Things growing are not ripe until their season_

_So I, being young, till now ripe not to reason;_

_And touching now the point of human skill,_

_Reason becomes the marshal to my will_

_And leads me to your eyes, where I o'erlook_

_Love's stories written in love's richest book._

Gwen looked into his blue eyes and instead of seeing him; she saw nothing but wide-eyed wanting. Freaking out, she began to back away- breaking her lines while doing so

"Kick… are you ok?"

The audience began to mumble as Kendall opened one eye as if to say 'That's not in the script!'

Jackie began to look confused as she looked down into the bag she still held. Her eyes went wide as she reached in and let a familiar glittery substance fall to the floor, _Oh snap…_

Kick simply smirked, his eyes narrowing, "I've never been BETTER!" He lunged at Gwen who barely had time to jump out of the way. Not caring about the play now, she squeaked and ran off stage, Kick chasing after her, arms out stretched.

Kendall simply lye there, not really knowing what to do next, but mainly she still comprehended what had just happened.

"What was that all about?" Gunther asked wearily as Jackie bit her lip.

"Gunther I think I've done something horrible." The fairy admitted as she went on to explain as Gwen whizzed by in a blur of purple. Gwen was still running all over as she was followed by the love-struck daredevil. After she finished telling Gunther the problem he looked understandably worried.

"We have to change him back!"

"I know- the problem is how?" Jackie thought as she scratched the back of her neck and writing on the back of the sack caught her attention. "Huh?" She pulled out the rest of the dust and carefully handed it to Gunther, smoothing the writing on the back. "It… It's got instructions!" She shockingly announced, "In order to reverse product- simply dust the eyes of the person again and he/she will return to normal. All we need to do is dust Kick's eyes again and he'll be normal!"

"What the devil is going on over here-" Ronaldo's voice interrupted the two's epic discovery. Gunther had been caught off guard and accidently sneezed some of the dust particles in the air straight into Ronaldo's eyes. The nerd coughed, rubbing his eyes and walked away and happened to bump right into a frantic Helena.

"Oh Ronaldo, it's just you." She panted as she kept every which direction. Ronaldo blinked through whatever-was-in-his eyes to see the distressed doe like yes of flitting Gwen. She radiated with warmth and beauty had he had never fully acknowledged before ad what somehow blinded to, until now.

"Do you what's wrong with Kick? He's acting crazy-" Her rant was interrupted by the costumed boy taking her hand and holding it delicately.

"And he should- to think he had this beautiful rose blooming under his nose for so long!" Ronaldo gushed with a lustful glaze over his dark brown eyes.

Gwen yanked her hand back and moaned in frustration, "Not you too!" She then squeaked and ran away as Kick burst by at full speed, still aiming to capture her. Ronaldo, wanting to see his beloved again, followed blindly the train of people before him.

"Great." Jackie smacked her forehead, "Not only do we have to save Kick but now we gotta save Ronaldo too…"

-KBSD: LITFL-

Guinevere entered the dressing room, panting heavily. Feeling safe, she sighed in relief as she sat down at the looking glass.

Great, Kick has lost his mind and I just made a fool of myself in front of a roomful of people. _What is up with him anyway? He looked like he was tracking me down like a lion would a deer. I… I never felt so scared to be with him before. Oh gosh, this is a nightmare… _

"What I would give for a backrub right now…" Gwen mumbled as running so quickly in uncomfortable shoes made her body just ache. To her surprise she soon felt soothing pressure on the knots in her back.

"Ah, that's good, to the left a bit-" She sighed happily as her words happened, the stress from her back elevate under the caress.

"No problem… my lady." Gwen perked up at the familiar husky voice, fear suddenly crossing her face. _Only one person calls me that! _Her deduction was correct as she barely peeked into the vanity to see Kick right behind her, his hands on top of her thin shoulders. She could bring herself to speak as she scrambled to get away, sitting atop the vanity's desk, scared to breathe.

"Kick… you need to stop this." She tried to speak sense to him but it seemed to go over his helmet.

"No, I'm doing what have done all along Gwen."

Kick, knowing he had successfully pinned her, smirked as he leaned to kiss his beloved Guinevere. Just as their lips were just about to meet- Kendall burst into the room.

"KICK- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed at the pair, her face red from embarrassment and full on rage.

"Kendall- uh- I can explain?" Gwen squeaked as she managed to push Kick away from her.

"Crap! What did you do to him? Drug him? Bribe him?" The now enraged Kendall unleashed all her fury as spat the red head, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"But Kendall, this isn't my fault I freaking swear!" Gwen defended.

"Yeah, right!" She growled before pushing the red girl back, "You ruining this for everyone! You making a fool of yourself!" Kendall was about to push her again when Kick came up and grabbed her hand in mid-swing.

"Touch her again and you'll pay Perkins." His voice was cold, dead serious. So much so it shocked the blonde teacher's pet- she had never heard Kick talk to her in such a way. Gwen was near her breaking point, all that was around her was building to the point of eruption. To make matter's worse- Ronaldo burst in the room as well.

"Gwen- I found you my dearest!" This lead to the jade eyed girl's face palm and near sob.

"Enough with the game guys- This isn't funny!" Kendall tried to keep her voice from breaking but was failing miserably, rubbing her sore arm.

"I'm trying to tell you Kendall, this isn't a joke! Something is seriously wrong here!" Gwen spoke sincerely to the blonde.

For some reason the boys were in an intense staring competition. Gwen felt so much build up that she just took off running out of the room, with everyone following her.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Jackie and Gunther panted as they met each other after searching the theater.

"Anything?" Jackie asked hope as the Viking boy shook his head sadly. Suddenly the four kids rushed past them and up on stage still a bickering, fighting mess. The crowd that had stayed was growing restless.

"Great… now what?" Jackie thought as suddenly four sand bags fell from the sky and knocked the four actors out cold. Confused the brunette girl turned to see Gunther adjusting the remaining ropes to the weights. The fairy gave the boy a thumbs up before hurrying on stage, sprinkling the dust in the boy's eyes, and saying her ending lines.

_If we shadows have offended,_

_Think but this, and all is mended,_

_That you have but slumber'd here_

_While these visions did appear._

_And this weak and idle theme,_

_No more yielding but a dream,_

_Gentles, do not reprehend:_

_if you pardon, we will mend:_

_And, as I am an honest Puck,_

_If we have unearned luck_

_Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,_

_We will make amends ere long;_

_Else the Puck a liar call;_

_So, good night unto you all._

_Give me your hands, if we be friends,_

_And Robin shall restore amends._

The crowd was still silent, mainly confused more than ever before Gunther danced out on stage and satisfied their need for talent. With a final cheer, the Viking boy and brunette fairy bowed as the curtain collapsed.

-KBSD: LITFL-

"Thanks Gunther that would have been ugly." Jackie thanked the boy again as he shrugged it off. The four began to stir, coming back to reality.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kick moaned, no longer under control his mind could barely remember anything.

"Oh my cranium…" Ronaldo cried as he rubbed his sore noggin.

The girls sat up, Gwen still feeling miserable till she saw the pair, "Jackie, Gunther! Do you know what happened?"

"Unfortunately yes…" Jackie sighed, "The dust of my prop was magical and it made Kick and Ronaldo fall in love with you." Gwen only nodded as she took all of this in, "I'm so sorry Gwen, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"It's ok Jackie, I don't blame you." The scarlet haired girl stood up before the others, her voice was depressed, "If it's all the same I'm gonna head home now. See ya later guys." She then walked through the near exit door and left the crowd.

"So you're responsible for all this?" Kendall asked suspiciously as Jackie only nodded her head.

"It was an accident Kendall- you can't blame her." Gunther was quick to defend the daredevil's fangirl, much to her inner delight. The blonde puffed and stormed off.

"Did we do anything stupid buddy?" Kick asked his best bud nervously, Gunther and Jackie only laughed half-heartedly and both daredevils decided they rather not know.

"By the way, what happened to Mr. Wang?" Ronaldo asked.

"Well… he kinda bailed half-way through the play." Gunther answered lightly as everyone moaned.

Tonight was a disaster.

-KBSD: LITFL-

Again I am really sorry for the delay, I am a selfish human being and I hope you all can forgive me. SO this went terrible what will happen next?

Ciao for now!

Phoenix


End file.
